Count On Me
by Belle616
Summary: Mackenzie has no one she can rely on and feels she is forced to suffer in silence. That is until she meets CM Punk, a wrestler who changes her outlook on life. Although they come from different worlds they forge a friendship, the question is will it last. Paired: CM Punk and an Original Character
1. Chapter 1

The plane shook sending another jolt through Mackenzie's stomach. Her attempts to immerse herself in Charles Dickens were futile against the turbulence of the flight from New York City to Chicago. She would have relied on her ex-boyfriend for comfort but upon finding him in bed with her now ex best friend that had changed. He had become the bane of her existence but she focused on the one perk that came with the split. Since he was no longer accompanying her to her brother's wedding she was able to get an upgrade from the two seats she had in coach to one seat in first class. As far as perks for most people it would be wonderful but her current hatred for airplanes along with her avoidance of alcohol and fish kept her from enjoying the complimentary champagne and caviar. The only perk she enjoyed was the extra roomy seat.

The plane shook again. She dropped her book onto her lap and grabbed the arm rests for dear life, taking a deep breath to steady her nerves. Picking up her book up again she attempted to continue reading but her hands were shaking too much. The book wouldn't stay still enough to read any of it. Finally getting fed up she threw the book in her purse and sat back in her seat, hand gripping the armrest her knuckles were turning white.

"What were you trying to read?" The man sitting next to Mackenzie asked. She hadn't paid him much mind since boarding. She took the opportunity to give him a good look. He was built but not extremely bulky, had on a long sleeve shirt and a cub's cap. He had a scruff of his face, looking as if he didn't shave for at least a week. His lip was pierced on the side, adding to the bad boy image. On the small amount of skin that was showing she observed that he had tattoos.

"I was trying to read A Tale of Two Cities but I'm way too nervous to concentrate. I hate flying." Her heart felt as if it were in her throat.

"I can see that. You make it pretty obvious." He started laughing. Mackenzie was always very sensitive and his laughter did nothing to help calm her. In fact it made her anger flare.

"Laughing at someone's anxiety is very rude." She said through gritted teeth.

"Disturbing someone by constantly fidgeting and shaking is very rude." He threw attitude into the statement.

"I couldn't help that and if you didn't notice I was trying to calm down or did that evade your keen perception." It baffled her that he could be so insensitive. Most people understand why someone would be nervous on a plane. The fact that he had no regard for that and only saw the annoyance it caused him rubbed Mackenzie the wrong way.

"No it didn't and neither did the fact that none of it was working." In her mind Mackenzie was on the ground far away from him. She tried every technique in the book to keep her mind off the turbulence. The plane jolted making a quick drop and Mackenzie let out a not so quiet yelp.

"Close your eyes." The man ordered and Mackenzie just stared at him, refusing any of his help. "Do you want my help to keep you calm or would you rather have a panic attack at the next jolt?" She answered him by following his order. He gave her a guided meditation session. It wasn't until he told her to find her power animal that she recognized where it had come from. Mackenzie's eyes sprang open.

"You got that from Fight Club." He started laughing and she couldn't help but join in, her nerves being let out in a fit of giggles that lasted an exorbitant amount of time.

"You feel better?" He asked and she nodded her response. "Good, you'll stop fidgeting and let me relax for the last twenty minutes then."

"I never caught your name." Mackenzie asked in hopes to keep the conversation going. He may have been rude but talking to him kept her mind off of all the possible scenarios that ended with the plane crashing at a deadly speed toward the earth.

"You don't know who I am?" She gave him a look of confusion.

"No…am I supposed to?" He paused for a second before answering her.

"No you're not. My name's Phil Brooks. And you are?"

"Mackenzie Williams, pleasure to meet you." Mackenzie gave Phil a genuine smile which he returned. She noted the bags under his eyes.

"So what exactly do you do for a living? It must be pretty lax for you to be all tattooed like that." He looked down at the few tattoos that showed and shook his head.

"This is nothing. I have full sleeves and a chest piece that I am very proud of. I keep adding I can't stop."

"You didn't answer my question, nice try though. If you don't want to tell me you don't have to."

"I don't mind it's just a rare moment to talk to someone who doesn't know what I do. It's nice not having to talk about work."

"That's understandable. So what brings you to Chicago?"

"I'm coming home for the weekend. I'm always traveling for work. It's nice to be home even if it's only for two days. I get to see my family. How about you?"

"I'm a bridesmaid in my brother's wedding. His fiancé insisted on a huge over the top wedding that includes me in the worlds ugliest taffeta, orange colored monstrosity that the store insists is a _gorgeous_ dress. I think she just wants to torture me because I'm not her favorite person in the world."

"I wonder why. You seem so pleasant." Mackenzie looked at him and wanted to smack the smirk off of his face.

"Sarcasm will get you nowhere." If looks could kill Phil would have dropped dead right there from the glare Mackenzie had given him.

"I'm actually curious." She would have believed him if not for the smile that wouldn't leave his face.

"They were high school sweethearts and she was the one girl in the school that made my life a living hell. She still insists on doing so."

"So your brother is marrying your high school bully?" Mackenzie nodded suppressing a groan. She tried not to focus on her past and move forward. "Did she at least apologize?" Mackenzie answered by nodding again.

"It wasn't out of choice. My brother and I were watching old high school videos and actually saw one instance where she shoved me into a locker and made my nose bleed. When he confronted her about it she said she was sorry. I didn't buy it, but my brother did. If she really cared about how she treated me back then she would have apologized sooner and not only when my brother made her."

"No offense but your brothers an idiot."

"Tell me about it. He is totally whipped but there's nothing I can do but grin and bear it. When she asked me to be a bridesmaid I initially turned her down but then I got an angry call from my brother. She turned on the waterworks and said I hated her so to smooth things over I accepted. I'd much rather be back home. At least there I would be able to read my book in peace. Now I'm heading into non-stop speeches, photographs and meeting every family member in her family aside from meeting new ones in my own family who didn't care to know me as a kid but now want to claim they love me." Mackenzie was ready to start shaking out if rage. She hated hypocrites and fakers.

"I'm guessing you hate weddings."

"No I don't hate weddings, I just hate her." He laughed although she was being completely honest.

"Well let's not focus on who or what you hate and focus on what you like?" He suggested hoping a change of topic would lighten Mackenzie's mood.

"I am constantly jogging. If I'm not doing that I'm at work or writing or reading. I broke up with my boyfriend so now what little social life I had is gone. I live a pretty boring life." She was happy to change the subject although the thought of her cheating ex wasn't the greatest.

"What do you do for a living, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I don't mind. I'm a lit professor at NYU, hence why I'm reading A Tale of Two Cities. I'm supposed to teach it next semester and I want a refresher." Phil nodded, the small pieces falling into place.

The flight attendant announced that the plane would be making its final descent into the airport. The seatbelt sign came on and Mackenzie tightened hers, butterflies returning to her stomach.

"So there's no way you're going to tell me what you do for a living?"She kept the conversation going, not wanting her nerves to get the best of her.

"If it means that much to you I'll tell you. I'm a pirate."

"Well then I better hide the rum." Mackenzie said, sarcasm dripping in every word.

"No need, I'm a sober pirate."

"That is such an oxymoron."

"So now I'm a moron."

"No I said oxymoron."

"Yes calling me an oxygenated moron is very rude." Phil could not keep the smile off his face. He was enjoying joking around with Mackenzie.

"Whatever you say." Mackenzie finally said exasperated with Phil's attempts to sound dumb which he was succeeding flawlessly at.


	2. Chapter 2

Mackenzie was waiting for her luggage at the carousel. It just added to her hatred of flying. She had been standing there for nearly a half hour waiting for the luggage to begin coming out. She would have carried it on board but due to the fact that she had to carry extra because she was going to a special event she was forced to check it. Her companion Phil had left because he had the fortune o f being able to carry on his bag. She never did figure out what he did for a living and she had no hope of ever knowing unless he was being totally honest about being a pirate, which she highly doubted. She also doubted she would ever see him again so his occupation would forever be a mystery. She heard the carousel start spinning and knew the luggage would be coming soon. The bags started falling from the opening in the wall. One after the other Mackenzie watched for her bag, she had tied a yellow bandana on the handle so it would help her identify it. She saw her bag roll out and grabbed it. Checking the tag to make sure it was hers Mackenzie started making her way out of the airport and into the heart of Chicago.

The cab pulled up to a two story house in the middle of the block. It had been years since she had visited her brother back home. The minute she could leave, she booked to another city. Mackenzie hated Chicago and all the horrible memories associated with it. Yes she did have many good memories as well back home, but she was here to plague her and ruin them, so Chicago would never be a great place for her. She walked up to the front door and rang the bell. A pit was developing in her stomach. She just wanted to fly back to New York City and forget all of this. The door opened to reveal a woman who was the exact opposite of Mackenzie. While she was short, and curvy with curly brunette hair the girl who opened the door was statuesque with a models figure and pin straight blond hair.

"Mackenzie!" The blond said excitedly and pulled her future sister-in-law into a massive, chest crushing hug. Mackenzie was sure it was an attempt at suffocating her before the wedding.

"Sarah she needs to be able to breath." Mackenzie's brother James saved her from the rib crushing hug his fiancé had started.

"Sorry I'm just so excited. Come on in!" Sarah said gesturing Mackenzie into the house. "You can put your stuff in the room upstairs. James said it was your old room so I doubt I'll have to point it out to you."

"I think I got it from here." Mackenzie dragged her suitcase up the flight of stairs and down the small hallway that led to her old room. Opening the door she saw her parents hadn't changed it much. The walls were still the purple she had painted them while in high school and her nightstand and dresser were still there. The bookshelf held no books. Instead it had a few knick knacks that she knew her mom had placed there trying to make the room feel homey. Without all her old high school belongings the room felt like any other old guest room. She threw her bag next to the dresser and plopped herself down on the bed. The familiar comfort overtaking her body she knew her parents didn't change her mattress. Mackenzie laid there starting at the ceiling contemplating various scenarios in which she could just ditch the wedding but she knew every single one of them would upset her family. With a sigh she got up and started unpacking her suitcase starting with the horrendous bridesmaid dress.

"I thought you were kidding about that being the world's ugliest dress." Mackenzie spun around to find her mom standing in the door frame.

"I would never joke about the amount of ugly that this dress holds." Mackenzie's mother walked to her and wrapped her arms around her in a tight embrace.

"I've missed you sweetie. You look good."

"I've missed you too mom. You don't look so bad yourself." Mackenzie pulled away and couldn't help but smile. Despite her protests to the wedding she was happy to see her mom again. It had been far too long since the last time she had seen her. Her hair had more gray in it and there were a few more wrinkles on her eyes but that was to be expected.

"So where is your plus one?" Hearing her mom mention her former boyfriend made Mackenzie's mood drop significantly from happy to pissed off.

"The cheating bastard is back in New York with my former best friend."

"Oh sweetie I'm so sorry to hear that. Who knows, maybe you'll find someone else to bring now that your back home."

"Mom I doubt I'll find a date for a wedding by tomorrow."

"Never say never." Mackenzie's mom was way more of an optimist than she was. "Come downstairs. I made lunch for everyone." Making her way downstairs Mackenzie saw her dad picking at some food that was set on the table.

"John stop sticking your fingers in the food."

"Come Anne I don't think a missing carrot is going to hurt anyone. Hey slugger." Mackenzie's dad always had a habit of calling her by boy nicknames. She had long since given up on correcting him and just went with it.

"Hey dad." She went over and gave her father a hug. "Still haven't laid off the Twinkies I see." She said as she gave his round belly a squeeze.

"What's life if you can't enjoy a Twinkie every now and then."

Lunch was served and everyone sat down to enjoy the meal together. Mackenzie's parents kept asking her questions about her job in New York. She would have loved answering them but Sarah kept cutting her off to tell everyone about her various charitable exploits. Mackenzie was sure she was trying to steal the spotlight and it was getting on her last nerve. Sarah finally addressed her directly but it wasn't a very pleasant question.

"So where's your date for the wedding?" Judging by the look Anne had given her, Mackenzie was sure Sarah already knew why she didn't have a date for the wedding.

"My boyfriend and I broke up." Mackenzie said just wanting the topic to be squashed.

"Oh that's horrible, I'm so sorry. What happened? You two were so happy together." Sarah said pushing the subject.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I bet he cheated on you, am I right? Are you sure you were tending to his needs? Men usually cheat if they aren't getting-"

"I've had enough of this. I don't need to sit here and be constantly disrespected by a woman who's brain has been eaten away by hair dye. If you choose to marry this miserable excuse of a woman then go ahead but don't expect my blessing and don't expect me to tolerate her bullshit." Mackenzie left the table and ran upstairs to her room locking the door behind her. Going through her things she pulled out her running gear. She threw it on as quick as possible and pushed her way past her concerned family members ignoring all their questions. She threw up a very eloquent gesture that showed Sarah exactly how she felt about her and then was out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Mackenzie loved running. It was the one place where she was allowed to be alone with her thoughts. Any stress or annoyance was left on the road. The more she thought about Sarah the faster she ran. She decided to take the back roads and side streets that not many tourists knew about. It was the only way Mackenzie could ensure that the streets wouldn't be mobbed with people taking pictures or reading maps. She veered off into a small wooded area that she loved running in because it was so easy to separate yourself from the stresses of life, even if it was only for a very short moment. She hit the small valley and decided to take a rest and catch her breath. It was then her emotions caught up with her. Her family was distant from her. She wasn't one to make a huge network of friends. The two people she trusted most to not hurt her had done just that. The only thing she had now was herself along with her job. The realization of that fact hit her like a ton of bricks and it took all her strength to not let tears fall from her eyes. She saw someone through the corner of her eye sit next to her. She turned ready to curse that someone out but stopped when she saw who it was. There Phil sat with no shirt and a pair of shorts, his tattoos on full display.

"Well if it isn't the pirate. What brings you to this specific section of Chicago?"

"Going for a run, just like you."

"I'm not going for a run as much as escaping the prissy bitch." Phil laughed and Mackenzie took the opportunity to scan over his body and she liked what she saw. He was in good shape but didn't have super clear definition. She always appreciated guys who weren't super bulked up.

"She can't be that bad."

"All throughout lunch she kept cutting me off and then she asks why I don't have a date for the wedding. She knew very well why I have no date but she just kept harping on it. She even went as far to insinuate that it was my fault my asshole of an ex cheated. I had to get away before I throttled her." Mackenzie felt her face getting hot in anger.

"You're right, she's a bitch. Sorry I doubted you."

"Why are you sorry? You haven't done anything bad to me." Mackenzie paused for a second before saying "yet." Mackenzie stood readying herself to continue her run.

"Care to join me on an angry jog through the backstreets of Chicago where it will possibly end at a doughnut shop because I'm craving sugar." She started doing some stretches because her muscles had tensed up during her brief rest.

"I'll join you, but be warned I go hard. You may not be able to keep up." Phil said getting up and joining Mackenzie in stretching.

"Please you'll be eating my dust." Mackenzie answered back before taking off at her usual sprint. It didn't take long for Phil to catch up and pass her causing her to push herself harder and go at the same pace. They fought to see who was going to be up front the entire time. Mackenzie finally gave in and had to stop her heart feeling like it was ready to beat its way out of her chest. It took Phil a moment to realize she wasn't running with him anymore but upon realizing her disappearance he ran back to check on her.

"You okay." Phil asked and she noted that he was breathing rather heavy.

"I'm fine…..you win….I can't…..breath." Mackenzie was panting.

"Good…because….I am…..ready….to pass…..out." Phil answered sounding just as winded, and with what breath she had left Mackenzie laughed.

"Glad to see…..I'm not….the only one…having trouble." A smile spread across her face.

"Yeah don't tell any….of my coworkers…..or I'll have…..to kill you."

"I don't even…know where you….work…..remember?" Mackenzie's pauses got shorter as she caught her breath. "I need a doughnut." She said making her way down the street to the nearest doughnut shop which was a block away. Phil was close behind still trying to catch his breath. She made it to the front door and walked in leaving Phil outside and gave her order to the girl at the counter.

"Can I get two of those frosting covered ones?" The girl behind the counter quickly gave them to her. Mackenzie threw a five on the table left, knowing that two doughnuts didn't cost that much. She always made sure to tip. She had never gotten enough from when she worked two service jobs to pay for grad school. Now she made it a point to always leave a tip. She made her way back outside handing one doughnut to Phil.

"I didn't ask for this." He looked over the doughnut in his hand with hungry eyes.

"After the run we did, we both deserve a treat." He ate it without further question. Mackenzie started walking the direction of her parent's house which was pretty far from where they currently were. She started regretting her decision to run so far but it did help her to calm down.

"Heading home?" She asked Phil and he nodded since his mouth was full of doughnut.

"I'm an idiot for running so far. At least it helped calm me down. Do you have the time?" Phil looked down at the watch on his wrist.

"It's 5:30." Mackenzie suddenly panicked. The rehearsal dinner started at 7. It would take her at least an hour to get home from her current location.

"Fuck!" Mackenzie practically screamed in the street, her calm mood now gone.

"What happened now?" Phil asked although he was clearly startled.

"I'm going to be super late for the rehearsal dinner."

"I can give you a ride to wherever you're staying. We're not far from my house." Phil offered.

"That would be great, thanks." Relief washed over her. She would normally be skeptical of taking a ride from someone she didn't know well but this was a dire circumstance. Plus if he did end up being some crazed serial killer then a plus would be that Mackenzie wouldn't have to attend her brothers rehearsal dinner.

"Consider it payment for the doughnut." Phil was right about not being far from his home. He lived three blocks away from the doughnut shop they were at. She gave him the address and they made their way back. The closer they got the larger the knot in Mackenzie's stomach got. The last thing she wanted to do was face everyone after what had happened that afternoon. The entire ride was silent but it wasn't uncomfortable for either of them. He pulled up to the front of the familiar two story building and she didn't want to get out of the car.

"Sarah can suck my dick for all I care. This wedding is going to suck major balls." Mackenzie said under her breath as she reached to open the car door.

"Such wonderful language coming from a college professor, I'd love to be in one of your classes." Phil said clearly having heard her and looking to have enjoyed it.

"Currently I'm not in front of a class so I'm allowed to speak with whatever colorful language suits my needs. Right now sucks major balls is the only way to describe how this wedding is going to go for me no matter what fancy words you pull out of the dictionary. For the other part would you rather I say Sarah can fellate my non-existent male sex organ."

"I have just learned a new vocabulary word. I will be using that in the future but you didn't say non-existent the first time. Nice to see you've made the correction."

"Thanks for the ride. I owe you." Mackenzie decided not to take the bait he had left. She had to be mentally ready to fight her relatives, not playfully spar with a tattooed man who had helped her out twice in one day.

"No you don't."

"Yes I do. In one day you've calmed me down on a plane ride, heard me bitch moan and groan about this wedding and gave me a ride back. I have to do something more than get you a doughnut to make up for it." He reached into the glove compartment and grabbed a pen and a piece of paper. After writing something quick he handed it over to Mackenzie.

"When you get an idea of how to make it up, give me a call." She took the paper and gave Phil a small smile. "And don't take that to be creepy or like I'm hitting on you. It's purely in a friend capacity."

"If you were hitting on me I don't think you would have insulted me when we first met. Thank you again." With that said Mackenzie got out of the car and watched as Phil drove off. She climbed the stairs and entered the house hoping everyone had already left for the dinner, she wasn't that fortunate.

She entered to hear arguing coming from upstairs. It sounded like Sarah and James. Anne was sitting in the living room with John.

"Hey mom, dad. Is the dinner still on?"

"I'm not sure sweetie but get ready anyway." Mackenzie turned to walk up the stairs but was halted by her mother. "I'm sorry about earlier. I had no idea Sarah would do something like that."

"I've told you how she was and you never believed me. You thought I was being paranoid and told me to calm down. Now you see she's just a bitch in nice clothes. If you'll excuse me I have to get ready for a rehearsal dinner that may or may not happen." Mackenzie was exhausted physically and emotionally. She knew she shouldn't have been so snippy with her mother. She had been nothing but loving but Mackenzie still felt like she was never taken as seriously as her brother. She just wanted to go back to New York where her opinion was valued and forget that the past twenty-four hours happened.


	4. Chapter 4

"Let's have another toast to the bride and groom." This was now the third toast that was being given. Mackenzie clapped but made sure to say nothing. It was the least she could do. She had forfeited her chance at giving a speech. If she had she would have cursed out the bride. While she would have loved having a repeat of what happened at the rehearsal dinner the night before she decided it would be better interest to bite her tongue. The seat next to her was empty, a reminder of her non-existent date. She was positive Sarah purposely left it that way. Mackenzie had informed her of the change two weeks in advance. There was more than enough time to adjust the seating plan yet here she sat with an empty chair beside her. Her mother would say that maybe Sarah was being nice and thought that she would find a date in the short time span but Mackenzie knew better.

Looking around she saw the hall was packed. There were more people at the reception than at the actual ceremony. Sarah and James had opted for a small ceremony and a large reception. Once the final toast was given dinner was served. Mackenzie sat there staring at her plate disappointed that she was not going to be able to eat the appetizers that were currently being served. She had loved seafood but her shellfish allergy made it impossible to enjoy. She looked around the table at her fellow bridesmaids and their dates and felt a pang of loneliness. She wished she didn't have the constant reminder of how truly alone she was, not only that night but in life in general. Sure her family, more specifically her mother would be there for her but as she got older they grew apart. Her stomach grumbled, reminding her of a new emptiness and she hoped that the next course would be something she would be able to eat.

The appetizer plates were cleared and the main course was brought out. Another home run sat in front of her. Salmon in a pineapple glaze with a side of steamed vegetables. She had a piece of fish she could eat slathered in sauce that would cause her windpipe to close in a split second. She feared to eat the vegetables in case they happened to have touched the glaze at any moment. Her stomach was grumbling and she just wanted to get out of her dress and go to bed but that was only a fantasy.

It was time for the first dance between the bride and groom and everyone gathered around to watch. Mackenzie stood back and let everyone else fawn over the happy couple. She felt like she should be waiting in the rafters with a bucket of pigs blood but she couldn't do that to her brother despite how stupid he was being. When the dance was done the floor was opened for anyone to join in but Mackenzie went outside to sit in the front of the venue where there were a few benches designated for smokers. She never smoked or drank and couldn't see the point of anyone doing so but no one else was outside. She appreciated the peace of being alone and away from the crowd. Mackenzie laid across the bench and closed her eyes hoping that the time would fly by and she would be able to leave.

"That dress looks gorgeous on you." Mackenzie turned to the source of the sarcasm filled compliment to find Phil standing in front of her, arms crossed over his chest, a smirk plastered on his face.

"What the hell are you doing here? You're starting to cross the line from friendly acquaintance over into creepy stalker territory." Mackenzie joked but in reality she was happy to see him.

"I was on my way to visit my sister. Her house happens to be a block away from here. I can't help it if your dress acts as a reflector in the night. I was attracted to it like a moth to a flame."

"I told you it's hideous. It looks like a hundred reject traffic cones that have been crushed and molded into the world's ugliest dress and then embellished with as many ruffles and bows that could fit on it."

"At least you can burn it after this." Phil said trying to look toward the bright side.

"That doesn't change the fact that the image of me in this dress will forever be preserved in photographs." Mackenzie took a pause for emphasis before adding "Hundreds of photographs."

"Do you really want to make it memorable?" Phil had a manic glint in his eyes. Mackenzie couldn't resist.

"What did you have in mind?" Excitement built in the pit of Mackenzie's stomach.

"Follow me." Phil led her around to the back entrance. He turned the knob and found that the door was unlocked. He peaked his head in and saw his target. The wedding cake was sitting in the far left corner of the kitchen out of the way so the staff didn't accidentally knock it over. It was a classic wedding cake with columns separating each tier making his plan even easier. He scanned and saw there were only two workers in the kitchen at the moment. Phil turned to Mackenzie.

"I need you to go distract those two guys over there." Phil pointed them out.

"How exactly am I going to do that?" Mackenzie asked thinking she was not as devious as Phil.

"I don't know, recite them poetry or blind them with that so called dress."

"I resent that. It was not my choice to wear this monstrosity."

"Just do it." Phil said starting to get agitated. The longer they stood there arguing the less time he had to pull off his plan.

"Fine, you are so bossy." She pushed past Phil and figured the best way to distract them would be to flirt a bit. Neither guy was her type but she had to try. She glanced back and saw Phil making his way toward the cake. She hightailed it to the workers and tried her best to be seductive. She shifted so the back door was in her peripheral vision and she could see when Phil had left. All she was getting were complaints that she shouldn't be in the back and that she had to make it back to the party. She continued arguing until she saw Phil leaving out the back door, the top tier of the cake in his hands. She glanced at the cake and saw the columns standing erect with nothing above. She wanted to jump for joy but instead finally listened to the workers pleas for her to leave the kitchen.

The only drawback was that she was now back in the trenches of the wedding reception. She walked along the border only to be stopped by her mom.

"Sweetie, where have you been?"

"I was busy socializing. I really have to go to the bathroom, I'll be back." She took her opportunity to bolt back outside. She scanned everywhere looking for Phil who was nowhere to be found. She heard a whistle coming from her left and looked to see Phil hiding in the bushes gesturing for her to follow. Phil started jogging and Mackenzie hiked up her dress and attempted to keep up even though she was in heels. They stopped at Phil's car and Mackenzie really wanted to get in and drive off but a realization hit her.

"If I leave they'll know I had a hand in this. I have to go back."

"Is Jiminy Cricket whispering what you should and shouldn't do in your ear?" Phil taunted her As he put the cake on the car roof.

"No, but I do have to see Sarah and James for the rest of my life. I don't want this being brought up all the time. Take the cake to your sister and share it or throw it at an unsuspecting passerby."

"Fine I'll take it but you are no longer a part of this mission."

"Hey I helped in the heist."

"You have to be there to enjoy the spoils too and since you aren't I will repeat, you are no longer considered a part of this mission." Phil grabbed the cake and walked off in the direction opposite from which they came. Mackenzie stood there dumbstruck and confused as to what to do. Against her better judgment she followed him.

"What do you mean I'm not longer considered part of the mission? If it weren't for me you wouldn't have been able to get the darn thing."

"You must be a terrible professor if you didn't understand what came out of my mouth. It was a coherent sentence in the English language." Hearing Phil say that caused Mackenzie's anger to flare. She grabbed him by the arm forcing him to stop and turned him to face her.

"Don't you ever criticize my ability to do my job. I am the highest rated professor at NYU. My class is the first to be filled to maximum capacity every semester for the past three years. My social life is non-existent because of my job and the fact that I take it so seriously and I will not have some tattooed man that I have just met make fun of and belittle it." Before she could think it through Mackenzie grabbed the cake and smashed it into Phil's face. It was only after she had done it that she regretted her outburst. It was hard to hold onto her regret as she looked at Phil, cake slowly falling off his face. It looked like a scene from a comedy movie. She stayed silent waiting for an angry outburst but she had received none.

"You have anger issues. I suggest anger management, the sooner you start counseling the better." Phil wiped the cake from eyes and looked at Mackenzie, a smirk plastered on his face.

"That'll teach you to comment on my job in the future." Mackenzie said in hopes that it would make her message stick. If she was going to completely ruin whatever chance she had of forming some sort of friendship she might as well go full tilt.

"I can see that. You believe you're the best in the world and no one can tell you different." There was lightness in his voice that left Mackenzie confused. She thought he would be furious, instead he seemed to be making light of the situation and treating it as if it had been done by a toddler.

"Not the best in the world but definitely the best at the school." She said carefully, hoping not to provoke an outburst she knew she would fully deserve. Phil stayed calm.

"Well you need to go back to the wedding and I need to go take a shower now thanks to you." A bit of bitterness was thrown into the end of the statement.

"I'm so sorry. I will make it up to you, I swear." Guilt was really starting to eat away at her.

"You have a pretty big debt already." Mackenzie knew it was true. She was slowly piling up on favors and graces he had given her.

"I promise I'll make it up." Phil said nothing back. He just turned and continued walking. This time Mackenzie didn't follow him. She turned around and made her way back to the reception, praying that they hadn't informed Sarah of the missing cake tier yet.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait. I've been dealing with lack of power due to hurricane sandy. I was able to post that last part because I had borrowed my cousins laptop. Thankfully we have power back now and I could get to writing again. I'm so happy to be getting feedback. I am always willing to receive criticism, it makes me a better writer. Here's chapter 5, hope it was worth the wait.**

Mackenzie entered the reception hall to find that the party was still going on, no disturbance. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She made her way to her seat and waited for everything to fall apart. Looking around she saw various people chatting and dancing. She paid particular attention to the staff. She looked toward the kitchen and saw a look of panic on the waiter who had stepped out. He briskly walked to the wedding planner. He whispered something in her ear and Mackenzie saw the planners eyes widen. She couldn't keep the smirk off her face despite how hard she fought it. She saw about three people run to the back and she succeeded in suppressing the maniacal laugh that had formed in her throat. She waited to see if anyone told Sarah what had happened.

Five minutes later the planner came out again and went straight to James. Mackenzie had to admit the lady was smart. She knew better than to go to the bride with a problem of this magnitude. Looking at James Mackenzie saw he wasn't happy. To anyone else he would have had his poker face on but not to Mackenzie. She had known him far too well. He started walking to his new wife and his face went from unhappy to fearful. Mackenzie knew she should have felt guilty but she didn't. He got everything he deserved. She saw Sarah's face fall and watched as she frantically started searching the room. Mackenzie's heart lurched as Sarah's eyes locked with her. She was coming toward her fast and furious. Mackenzie knew she had to appear completely clueless as to what was going on otherwise she would give herself away. Sarah was now two feet from her, looking like she wanted to tear her limb from limb.

"Great party, congratulations." Mackenzie gave her a big smile as she held up her water to toast her.

"Cut the crap. I know what you did." Hatred oozed out of every word.

"What are you talking about?" If this were a movie Mackenzie would be nominated for an Oscar.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You stole the top tier of my wedding cake." Mackenzie faked shock.

"Who the hell steals the top tier of a wedding cake? That sounds like a bad sitcom gag to be honest. Despite his questionable choice in women I love and respect my brother and wouldn't do something that would make his wedding less than perfect. I have tolerated this monstrosity of a dress, I'm half starved because the menu had nothing I could eat without going into anaphylactic shock and I've had to witness happy couples all around me who constantly remind me that I am alone. If I wanted to ruin your wedding I would make a bigger splash than a missing piece of your wedding cake." She paused to take a sip of water and then continued. "Besides, I'll just throw a huge party of my own to celebrate the divorce that I know is coming in a few years and have a gigantic ten tier cake complete with pop up stripper. I'll make sure she gives James a good time." Mackenzie stood her ground and looked Sarah right in the eye. She knew no matter what she had said Sarah would never believe her but if she backed down now she would forever be running from her now sister-in-law. Mackenzie won the stare-off and Sarah stomped away in a huff but not before taking the bouquet that was on the table.

"Good riddance." Mackenzie said to no one but herself. She looked at the waiters walking around with champagne glasses on trays and contemplated taking up drinking just for the night. She decided it wasn't a good idea. She hated the taste of alcohol. That was why she avoided it at all costs. She walked to the bar and requested a coke. Mackenzie figured if she didn't want alcohol she could have a caffeine and sugar overload.

A hush fell over the entire room. Mackenzie turned to see they were wheeling the cake out, the bouquet that Sarah had taken now sitting in top replacing the missing cake tier. It looked like it didn't belong there but no one commented on it. The only thing she heard was now beautiful it was and how real the sugar flowers on top looked. A smirk of satisfaction came over Mackenzie's face. It didn't cause pandemonium but it had ruined the brides night so Mackenzie considered her and Phil's mission a success. The usual cake feeding antics were afoot. The bride fed the groom a tiny piece while the groom fed the bride a piece as big as her head. After the cutting of the cake Mackenzie figured it was a good time to leave. She had stayed for all the important moments. She scoped the crowd for James and found him at the bar, downing a shot of amber liquid. She walked up to his side and before she could say anything he spoke.

"I know it was you." He sounded a bit tipsy. Mackenzie looked down and saw three shot glasses lined up. That piled on top of the amount of champagne he had was enough to make him tipsy.

"Huh?" She was confused and didn't know what he was referring to. Whenever he drank James would often look back on the past. While the cake incident was the most likely topic there was a slight chance he was off somewhere else.

"I know you're responsible for the cake fiasco."

"Am not." Mackenzie sounded like a five year old, even to herself.

"Cut the crap. You couldn't for one day just think of me and not pull anything?" He turned to face her, anger evident on his features.

"I have done nothing but think of you the entire time." Mackenzie tried to reason with him.

"Bullshit. All you've thought about is you and your personal vendetta against Sarah. Why do you hate her so much? She's never done anything to deserv-" Mackenzie couldn't take it anymore. She was tired of holding her tongue. For all the months leading up to the event she wouldn't say what she really thought. She saw no need to hold it in anymore.

"I am at your wedding, as a bridesmaid, dateless, being constantly reminded of that fact and starving because there was nothing menu I could eat. The woman you married is the one who made my life a living hell in high school and she's still holding a grudge. She never apologized to me, only when you made her and you were stupid enough to accept her half assed attempt to sound sincere." James went to speak but Mackenzie cut him off. "Don't you say a word. You have had more than enough time to make an ass of yourself. Were you not there yesterday when she flat out said I deserved to get cheated on? I'm not the one with a personal vendetta or are you too pussy-whipped to see that? I have done nothing but grin and bear all of this to make you happy. I know you could care less about the dam cake and whether you believe me or not I am making it very clear that I had nothing to do with it. Go ahead and stay with your dam head in the sand and follow her around like a love sick puppy dog never seeing any fault in her. When she breaks your heart or does something unforgivable do not expect me to come and pick up the pieces like I always have. I'll be doing my 'I told you so dance' all the way to the nearest club celebrating. I just came here to say congratulations and wish you fun on your honeymoon but considering the circumstances I'll leave you with these parting instead. Fuck you and the bitch you married. I hope she takes everything you have in your future divorce."

With that said Mackenzie stormed out of the reception hall. She wasn't sure how loud she was or if anyone had heard her outburst but right now she didn't care. She had finally said what she wanted. Making her way outside, she pulled out her cell phone and called for a cab. It arrived rather quickly and she rambled off her address. Mackenzie stared off into the street and got lost in thought. In that last outburst she had pretty much destroyed what was left of her relationship with her brother. Her mother would not be proud. Really thinking, Mackenzie came to the realization she didn't want to spend that next two days at her parent's house. It would just be nonstop nagging from her mom telling her she had to fix the relationship between her and her brother. She was not up for it. The cab came to a stop in front of her house and Mackenzie made a quick decision.

"I just want to run in a grab my things. I'm not staying here overnight. When I get out I want to go to the nearest hotel. Could you wait here for me? I promise there will be a big tip in it for you." The cab driver nodded and she quickly ran out. Taking the stairs two at a time Mackenzie almost tripped on the way up. She had placed all her things in one drawer so packing was quick and easy. She ran to the bathroom and grabbed her toiletries, throwing them in the bag along with her clothes that weren't folded or organized in any manner. She quickly zipped her bag and bolted down the stairs and out the door. She had to be quick. She didn't know when her parents were going to come back and didn't want to be caught leaving. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the cab still waiting outside for her. The cab driver got out to help her place her bag in the trunk. She climbed back in and let him lead her to the nearest hotel. They came to a stop and she threw a hundred at the driver.

"Keep the change." Mackenzie knew the tip was more than double the actual fare but she didn't care.

Walking through the small lobby Mackenzie saw the hotel wasn't the greatest hotel in the planet but it wasn't sleazy. She was grateful for that one fact. She quickly checked in. The attendant behind the desk looked at her strangely. She had to admit she did look ridiculous checking into a hotel in a super ugly bridesmaids dress. When she got her key she made her way to her room. Mackenzie kicked off her heels and threw herself on the bed. The impact of the scene she had made at the wedding finally settled in on her. She began to wonder if she had made the right decision. After really thinking about it she came to the conclusion she didn't care. He brother hadn't taken her feelings into account at any moment so why should she care about what he felt.

"He could have her bitchy ass all he wants." She said out loud to no one. She rolled over and felt the ruffles on the taffeta monstrosity she was still wearing. It reminded her that she had to change into pajamas. She walked to her luggage and began digging through it in search of comfortable sleep attire. She found her pj's and grabbed them. As she did a piece of paper flew out of the case and onto the floor. Mackenzie picked it up wondering what it was. She and unfolded it to find Phil's number scrawled in slightly sloppy handwriting. She sat on the bed wondering if she should text him. She worried her outburst earlier had ruined her chance of talking to him.

"Screw it, I have nothing to lose." She typed out a simple message.

_Hey I figured out how to make up for the past few days._

_Mackenzie_

She while waiting to get an answer Mackenzie changed into her nightwear, glad to be in comfortable clothing. She heard her phone beep, signaling she had received a new message.

_I'm listening_

_Phil_

Mackenzie could practically see the look of annoyance on his face.

_Let me buy you breakfast tomorrow._

_You can get whatever you want._

_Mackenzie_

She waited to get an answer back.

_You have to do better than a lousy breakfast._

_Phil_

She didn't know what else to do. She figured she should try to sell the idea to him.

_It's not just any breakfast, it's IHOP. Plus you'll_

_have me as company, and it's free. Can't beat _

_free breakfast._

_Mackenzie_

_Fine, I'll meet you there. 8 o'clock sharp._

_Don't be late._

_Phil_

It didn't sound like he was thrilled with the idea but Mackenzie figured if he didn't want to see her at all he wouldn't have even answered. Tossing her phone on the nightstand next to the bed she crawled in and let sleep overtake her senses.


	6. Chapter 6

**So sorry for the super long wait. This past month has been hell for me. Life decided to snowball into a gigantic mountain of problems that are now just now starting to sort themselves out. I have read the reviews and I'm so grateful that you all enjoy the story. Hopefully this was worth the wait and I promise the wait on the next part will be nowhere near as long.**

Mackenzie arrived outside IHOP with fifteen minutes to spare. She had no idea why Phil wanted to meet up so early but she figured it would be better to arrive early than be late. Walking in, she saw the hostess.

"Hi, I'm here to meet someone. I'm not sure if he's here or not." Her eyes scanned over the restaurant and she noticed how empty it was. She didn't see Phil anywhere and she let happiness start to come over her since she knew she was here before him.

"Is your name Mackenzie?" The hostess asked pulling Mackenzie out of her internal inventory.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Her happiness faded as quickly as it came.

"Your date is here. He's right in the back. Follow me." Mackenzie didn't correct her on the whole date thing. She just followed silently and a bit grumpily. She wanted to be here before Phil and he beat her to the punch.

"Here you go, enjoy." Mackenzie gave her a nod and smile and turned to Phil. He was sitting in a secluded area of the restaurant that wasn't highly visible from the entrance. He was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans with sneakers. He had bags under his eyes that made it look like he hadn't slept for days.

"You're early." He made the observation casual.

"Not as early as you." Mackenzie answered taking the seat across from him. "You are aware the hostess is under the assumption that this is a date, right?" Phil rolled his eyes.

"Like I have time to date. I'm surprised I have time for this breakfast." He said more to himself than to Mackenzie.

"Have somewhere to be?" She asked bringing his attention back to her.

"Not right now. I have a flight at noon today so I can't linger too long."

"More pirate antics at work?" She said hoping to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, something like that." This time he smiled.

The waitress came to the table asking if they were ready to order. Phil and Mackenzie found themselves ordering the same thing, an egg white omelet with hash browns and bacon.

"Don't like pancakes?" She asked curious of his order.

"I do but I can't have them. I don't want to put on too much weight."

"Watching your girlish figure?" Mackenzie joked. He laughed it off and didn't dignify her slight insult with an answer.

"I could say the same for you. Why aren't you getting pancakes?" He threw her attitude back at her.

"The pancakes here suck, I've been spoiled. No one makes better pancakes than my mom." A silence fell between them. The small chat was all used up and the elephant in the room was starting to prance around. The silence hung there getting more and more awkward as time passed. Mackenzie started fiddling with the salt and pepper shakers like she was competing in a chess match.

"I really am sorry about last night. It was completely immature of me to react that way. I honestly don't know what came over me. I just-" Mackenzie started rambling and Phil cut her off.

"Stop, you're already forgiven." Mackenzie looked at him puzzled and he continued. "You were on edge when I first met you on the plane and I can imagine what your new sister-in-law put you through. I just pushed the wrong button at the wrong time and ended up with egg on my face….cake actually." The arrival of their food stopped Mackenzie from saying anything right away. The smell of bacon made her mouth water and she realized how hungry she actually was. She had no dinner the night before and her fork was picking up her food before the waitress fully put the plate down. She was three bites in when Phil made a comment.

"You're eating like you haven't eaten for days." Mackenzie looked up from her plate, a small piece of bacon hanging out of her mouth. Shoving the rest of it in her mouth she straightened up and swallowed before making a comment back.

"The only thing I ate yesterday was half a bagel for breakfast." She figured that was explanation enough and resumed her attack on her hash browns.

"I may not have attended many weddings in my time but I'm pretty sure most receptions have food." Phil fired back wanting to hear the full story.

"There was food. Unfortunately if I had eaten any of it I probably would have died of anaphylaxis. I'm pretty sure that was Sarah's plan all along when she created the menu."

"You think she purposely loaded the menu with things you are allergic to, just to mess with you?" Phil asked, his tone said he didn't believe her. Mackenzie nodded and started to explain.

"She is one spiteful bitch. I can't have seafood or pineapple. The appetizer was baked clams, followed by a pineapple glazed salmon. I was scared to eat the vegetables because they were really close to the salmon so I didn't want to risk cross contamination. After cursing out my brother I figured it was in poor taste to stay for cake."

"You wouldn't have been able to have the cake either. It had a pineapple filling." Phil chimed in taking a bite of his omelet a smirk on his face.

"How-" Mackenzie stopped talking when she realized he probably tasted the cake when she slammed it into his face. "I'm not going to finish that statement." Phil chuckled and they continued their meal in a comfortable silence. When the waitress came with the bill Phil grabbed it before Mackenzie had a chance to.

"I said I would pay, now hand it over." Mackenzie reached for the bill and Phil got up keeping it out of her reach and handed it to the waitress before Mackenzie could reach him. "Why did you do that? I had it."

"My mom always taught me that a gentleman never lets a lady pay. Just the fact that you were willing to pay was enough." The waitress came back so he could sign the payment slip. Mackenzie couldn't help irritating him.

"Who said you were a gentleman?" Phil turned to her, cocked his eyebrow up and quickly grabbed her legs and picked her up so she was bent over his shoulder and proceeded to walk out of the restaurant. Mackenzie tried to let out a squeal but his shoulder was buried in her gut so it made it hard for her to take a good breath.

"Put me down." She grunted trying to take as big of a breath as she could but his shoulder was inhibiting that. "Now!" He didn't listen.

"Punk no put Kenz down." He said making sure his voice was gruff like a caveman. They had made it halfway down the block and Mackenzie was starting to get a headache from the blood rush to her head. She got an idea that she hoped would make him out her down. She smacked him as hard as she could on his backside. That made his stop in his tracks.

"Did you just slap my ass?" Phil asked suppressing a giggle.

"Want me to do it again? If not then put me down." This time he complied with her request. Mackenzie took a deep breath while rubbing her stomach.

"Let that be the last time you smack my ass." He said sounding serious but the smile on his face made him completely unbelievable. Mackenzie just shook her head and walked away in the direction of her hotel.

"Where are you going? Your house is that way." Phil asked following her and gesturing in the opposite direction.

"I know. I'm not staying there anymore. After the scene at the wedding I decided it was best if I didn't stay there anymore. I didn't want to see my mother's disappointed face for the next two days." Phil nodded but didn't offer any snappy comeback or observation he just continued to walk beside her silent. Mackenzie saw his car at the corner and knew they would be parting soon. She didn't want to say anything and break the comfortable silence between them. They reached Phil's car and he stopped by the driver's side door.

"Well breakfast was fun." Mackenzie said not wanting him to leave but knowing he had to.

"Yeah, we should do it again sometime."

"Next time I'm paying, even if I have to wrestle you for the check." Phil burst into uncontrollable laughter and Mackenzie stood there dumbfounded as to what was so funny.

"I know it was funny but not so funny that it would drive you to hysterics."

"Watch RAW tonight and you'll see exactly why I'm laughing." Phil said after gaining his composure. With another smile and a wave he got into his car and drove off leaving Mackenzie confused. She continued the few blocks back to her hotel going over the details of her breakfast with Phil. One thing struck her as really odd. When he had her over his shoulder he called himself punk. 'Why on earth would he call himself punk?' Mackenzie thought but decided it was best to leave it be. She had a feeling there was more beneath the surface and she hadn't even scratched the surface.


	7. Chapter 7

Mackenzie was at her hotel packing her luggage. He flight home was early the next morning. She left an outfit out so she could dress and her toothbrush and toothpaste, everything else was packed. Her bridesmaid dress was rumpled up in a corner of her suitcase. She was waiting for a perfect moment to go and burn it, that time would not come while she was in Chicago. She sat on her bed and pulled her fast food into her lap. She ran out to get Chick-fil-a since the chain was nonexistent in New York. She had to satiate her craving since only god knew when she would be back. Turning on the tv she started her search for something good to watch. Nothing caught her eye until she came across what looked to be some sort of sporting event. In the bottom left hand corner the word RAW was there in big red letters. Remembering what Phil had said she stopped and watched. She saw they announced a competitor to the ring and let out a groan.

"Oh god, wrestling. Why the hell would he tell me to watch this?" Despite it not being her first choice of programs, Phil's suggestion combined with the fact that nothing else was on, made her stay and watch match after match. She even passed the time by making her own commentary which to most people would be considered crude and very un-lady like. Her commentary was cut off when she saw the announcement for the main event. There Phil was on the screen holding a large belt and it said he had a match versus a guy named Ryback who looked to be about three times his size.

"He's gunna get slaughtered." Mackenzie said giggling glad that everything was starting to click, why he laughed at the thought of wrestling her for their next meal check. She figured he either didn't want to spend the entire time talking about his job or wanted to avoid people who were just out for whatever money they thought he might have so he said he was a pirate. Plus his name was CM Punk so it explains why he called himself that earlier that day. Mackenzie continued to watch with renewed enthusiasm. It came time for the last match. She threw her food wrappers in the garbage and moved to the edge of the bed, not wanting to miss a second. One of her favorite songs started playing, Cult of Personality and she started singing along. Then Phil emerged with some chubby bald guy screaming 'best in the world' at the crowd. There was a mix of cheers and boos as he made his way down to the ring. Mackenzie knew it was a character he was putting in because the guy on the screen was a far cry from the one she had met. He was busy telling off the people in the audience and flashing his belt screaming he was the 'best in the world'. His flunky was no better. Then a chant that said "Feed. Me. More." started. His competitor came out and Mackenzie got a feeling of dread. She knew there was a possibility Phil could get hurt. Ryback looked like he could snap Phil like a twig. The match started and Phil looked scared. He spent most of the match running from his opponent. Finally Ryback got his hands on Phil and it wasn't pretty. He was being tossed around the ring like a rag doll. Ryback was about to get the pin when a group of four other guys came out and started beating on him giving Phil a chance to escape. The match was ended due to disqualification making Ryback the winner even though he was knocked out in the middle of the ring. Phil ran out holding his belt to his chest, glancing back every now and then.

"What a shitty ending. He had him and due to four jackasses he gets to keep the title? What a crock!" Mackenzie said to the tv. She started rummaging through her luggage for her phone.

_Can I still call you Captain Jack_

_even though I now know you_

_aren't a real pirate?_

_Mackenzie_

She threw her phone aside knowing he wouldn't be able to answer her right away. She took the time to get ready for bed. She jumped into the shower so she wouldn't have to take one in the morning. She wanted to sleep as long as possible since she knew she would get no sleep on her plane ride back home. She finished up and changed into her sleep attire. Climbing into bed she heard her phone go off, signaling she had a new message.

_No you may only refer to me as _

_Punk or champ from now on_

_since you now know I am the_

_best wrestler in the world. _

_The champ, CM Punk_

Mackenzie rolled her eyes and typed a response.

_WWE titles are the Milli Vanilli of_

_championships._

_Mackenzie_

_Ouch, that was below the belt. I did _

_not deserve that. I worked my ass off_

_to hit champion status._

_Phil_

She read his response and felt bad. She was being a bit harsh but she refused to be pushed around by the so called "best wrestler in the world".

_Watch how you talk to me and I won't _

_have to use low blows._ Y_ou can't order _

_me to call you punk or champ. You are _

_forever Phil in my book_

_…champ_

_Mackenzie_

She wondered if it was a good idea to add that last word but figured it was too late to take it back. It was her way of saying sorry without actually using the word sorry. She just Phil would get it without an explanation.

_Apology accepted. At least I didn't_

_go postal with a wedding cake._

_Phil_

_Haha, very funny. I would stay up_

_and talk some more but I have a _

_flight at 9am tomorrow._

_Mackenzie_

_Enjoy, I know how much you love_

_Flying ;-)_

_Phil_

Mackenzie shut her phone off without responding to his last message and fell out as soon as her head hit the pillow.

**So this chapter was short but I didn't want to extend it and then make it look like I'm just trying to fill up space. I hate massive amounts of fluff. I am very appreciative of the reviews and new followers, next part will be out soon and it will be longer...I promise.**


	8. Chapter 8

It took all of Mackenzie's self control not to kiss the ground at JFK Airport when her plane had landed. She was back in New York City and despite being happy about it she felt a small bit of emptiness. She had lost almost everyone she had left in her life in that one weekend. Her relationship with her brother was ruined and her parents were more distant than ever. Now it was just her and she wasn't too happy about that. She tried to think of the good things she had, like the joy of not going to the luggage carousel since she squeezed everything into one bag she could carry on. Walking out of the airport and toward the long term parking Mackenzie let the end of summer breeze hit her. It was hot and muggy out so all the breeze did was make her clothes stick to her body. She was happy to reach her car, a black Lexus she had worked her butt off for. She threw her bag in the trunk and got into the driver's seat. She searched for the ticket that allowed for her to exit the facility. Finding it stashed in her glove compartment she pulled out and headed toward the exit.

"That will be sixty miss." The man at the ticket booth told her. He was an older gentleman, looked to be around sixty. It took all of Mackenzie's control not to have her jaw drop.

"I was only here four days." She tried to calculate how much it was to park here for the day. It was supposed to be cheaper than the short term parking.

"It's fifteen a day." He was nonchalant about it, as if it were something he explained regularly. Mackenzie figured it was something he said to almost every guest.

"This is robbery." Mackenzie answered as she dug out the money from her purse. Her words were more forceful than she intended. It wasn't his fault the airport took advantage of its customers. She also reasoned that sixty was less than she would have paid if she had left her car in the street and it had been towed. She pulled out of the lot and hit the highway. Her house wasn't far from the airport. She would be home in twenty minutes. She pulled into her driveway and took a deep breath. Her house was one of the few things she was proud to have. It was a two story single family home, two bathrooms, a small laundry room, a small kitchen, nice living room and two bedrooms. One was hers the other a guest room. Her basement had been converted into a game room. At one time she had friends and even family over on all occasions. Now it was just her. It made her house feel large and empty now. As Mackenzie stepped through the door she thought maybe she should get a dog. It would be nice to have someone greet her when she came home. She dragged her suitcase into her laundry room and threw her clothes right into the washer all except for her bridesmaid dress. She had a special plan for that. She had a small backyard and a portable fire pit she was glad she had bought.

She dragged it out of her small shed and dragged it across grateful she paved her yard the year before. Dragging the pit across the grass would have been near impossible. She threw her dress in the pit and went inside to gather the rest of her needed supplies. Going into her cabinet she noticed she was out of lighter fluid. Before she could start to make her way to the store to buy some the washer beeped, signaling that her load had finished washing.

"Let me finish the wash and then I'll get what I need." She said to herself as she made her way to load the dryer. She plopped herself on the couch ready to watch some TV to kill the time when she noticed a picture of her and her ex sitting next to the television set. It was once a happy memory, their first anniversary. He had taken her on a picnic in central park. Now when she saw it her eyes started to well. She made quick work of grabbing a garbage bag and dumping all the remnants of her past relationship not only with her boyfriend but also with her best friend before she was reduced to a sobbing mess.

No part of the house was left unscathed. She noticed the few drawers that contained some clothes he had kept at her house were empty and she was glad. Pictures she could get rid of but clothes, he would have had to come and get. Seeing him would have been too much. She had never cried over their break up, her anger was too strong for that but now she was beaten. Her anger could only be a shield but for so long. She had lost so much in such a short time span. Looking at the very full bag she knew exactly what to do with it. She made her way to the backyard and threw the bag next to the pit, glad she had more fuel for her future fire. She made her way back inside and to the laundry room sure her clothes were done. After making short work of folding and putting away the few clothes she had washed she made her way to the nearest store. Since it was close to Memorial Day finding lighter fluid was an easy task. Everyone who held a Memorial Day celebration usually did so by having a barbecue.

She decided it was better to walk since the closest store was only two blocks away from her. The cool air of the supermarket hit her as she entered. It was very different from the sticky warm air outside. She stalked down the aisles, a woman on a mission. It didn't take her long to find what she had come for. The large sign above the massive display definitely played a role. Making her way to the checkout she came across another well placed display that held all the items needed to make smores. Mackenzie stood there for a second wondering if she should go for it. It had been ages since she had indulged in any real sweets or junk food. The wedding had her on a strict diet so she wouldn't put on much weight and not have a shot at fitting into her dress.

"Screw it." She said out loud to no one and grabbed the graham crackers, marshmallows and a chocolate bar. Keeping her eyes to the ground so she wouldn't be urged to impulse buy anymore she headed to the check out. The store had the option to do self check out which she took advantage of since she only had a few items. After following all the prompts and paying she was out and walking back home.

Once home she went and got matches, her ipod and tiny speakers and barbecue skewers so she could roast her marshmallows. She walked into the backyard and set up her supplies. She knew that the fire would need a bit more fuel other than a dress and some pictures so she grabbed a wooden log from the small pile she kept in case she had the urge to use her fire pit and threw it in along with the dress. Grabbing her lighter fluid she poured some making sure to spread it as evenly as possible. She grabbed the matches and grabbed one, struck it and threw it in the pit giggling as flames consumed the contents of the pit.

She looked toward the box of old photos. They were a mix of photos of her with her ex-boyfriend and ex best friend. She felt a lump form in her throat and turned to her ipod. She specifically grabbed it to change the mood so she didn't end up crying her eyes out and decided to keep the pictures. She found the song she was looking for.

_Sometimes I can be perfectly sweet  
Got this sugary me stuffed in my sleeve  
And I talk of ponies and rainbows and things  
And I'm just who you want me to be  
But like most creatures down here on the ground  
I'm composed of the elements moving around  
And I grow and change and I shift and I switch  
And it turns out I'm actually kind of a bitch_

She grabbed the top photo and threw it in the fire and watched as it curled and bubbled.

_But that only happens when I get provoked  
By some piece of shit asshole we all sadly know  
And I sit and I write while reminding you all  
That mean songs are still better than going postal_

She grabbed a few more and threw them in, singing along now with the song.

_And that guy's an asshole  
That girl's a bitch  
Baby it's natural  
No gettin' away from it  
So sing it out with me  
And then let it go  
Fuck that guy he's just an asshole_

She was laughing. This song was her go to anger song and it fit the moment.

_I see I've surprised you with some of my words  
And I know that surprises, while fun, still can hurt  
And I hate to think that I ruined the day  
Of the dick and the queen of the high horse parade_

She took particular joy in throwing a photo of her two ex's posing together in front of her Christmas tree last year.

_But I'm sick and tired of your poisonous ways  
Your toxin wasting perfectly good space  
And I say what I think  
'Cause it's more economic than drugs or a drink_

She grabbed a small stuffed dog her boyfriend had won for her at a balloon game at Coney Island one summer and tossed it in along with the other items.

_And that guy's an asshole  
That girl's a bitch  
Baby it's natural  
No gettin' away from it  
So sing it out with me  
And then let it go  
Fuck that guy he's just an asshole_

Her singing was getting quite passionate at that point.

_And I won't let him in  
Under my skin  
You're a sad sack of shit  
That's pathetic  
Just a festering sore  
Who will never be more than that  
If I don't let it_

By then her emotions get the best of her and tears were streaming down her face. As hard as she tried to hold onto the anger her pain had gotten the best of her. She threw the rest of the box's content into the fire before it could stir up anymore memories. She sat down and let herself cry for the first time since that day.

**Thank you all for waiting, hope the chapter is worth it. I do not own the song used in this chapter, It's Sweet As Whole by Sara Bareillas. I personally think it's a hilarious song and fit too perfectly with the background information. This chapter had no Punk in it, sorry if you were disappointed but he will be in the next chapter promise.**


	9. Chapter 9

By the time Mackenzie had stopped crying the sun was gone from the sky. The fire had dwindled down to almost nothing. Not wanting to go back inside she grabbed another log and threw it on the fire hoping it would catch. It took some time but she had a roaring fire again. She grabbed the marshmallows and started roasting one on a barbecue skewer. After her crying fit she needed a smore to help pick up her mood.

She took her first bite of sugary goodness and her enjoyment was cut short by the vibration of her phone. By the feel of it she had gotten a new text message.

_Since I didn't hear about a plane _

_crash I assume you made it home_

_safe._

_Phil_

Mackenzie rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile. Her mom or dad didn't try to text or call her but this man she had just met cared enough to send her a quick message. She took a picture of her partially eaten smore and typed in a response under the picture.

_You have assumed correct. I am_

_now giving myself a sugar rush._

_Mackenzie_

It didn't take long for his response.

_I want one_

_Phil_

_You have to come over and get one._

_Mackenzie_

_I would but I am currently about_

_1000 miles away from New York._

_Phil_

_Too bad, it is pretty delicious._

_Mackenzie_

She waited for him to text her back but much to her surprise her phone started ringing. Looking at the screen she saw Phil's number flashing.

"Hey." She answered a bit surprised but happy he decided to call.

"Got tired of the back and forth, it's easier to just call you."

"Makes sense. Where are you currently located exactly?" Mackenzie asked as she took another bite of smore.

"San Francisco, I'll be in California for the next three days. Then it's off to Las Vegas." Phil who was currently sitting in his newly acquired bus put his feet up on the table that was in front of him.

"Sounds like fun." She knew most people enjoyed Vegas but it wasn't her place. She didn't gamble or drink so the 'fun' was lost on her. She went there once with a small group of friends after she completed her undergrad degree and spent most of her time in the hotel room curled up with her books.

"Would be if I gambled or drink. I'll probably just watch some movies and read my comics in the very small amount of free time I may have."

"Why don't you gamble or drink?" Mackenzie knew why she didn't, those activities never interested her but she couldn't assume everyone had the same reason as she did.

"I never liked it. Never felt the need to do any of that crap." She nodded at his answer and then realized he couldn't see her. Feeling stupid she answered him quickly.

"Me neither. I was the most boring girl in the dorm in college for that reason. Smores is as exciting as I get." She shoved the last of the smore in her mouth savoring the flavor.

"Smores are exciting. They rank up with punk concerts on my fun list." He smirked knowing if she were next to him that would have earned him an eye roll.

"Now you're just dicking me around." She always resorted to four letter words when talking to him. She was glad she didn't have to sound sophisticated like she did if she were standing in front of a class. Plus despite having a large vocabulary Mackenzie thought swear words expressed more than any college level words could.

"Maybe I am but I wouldn't be me if I didn't. How did you roast those if you don't mind me asking? I wouldn't happen to be over a certain bridesmaid dress." He smiled imaging the orange monstrosity in flames. It may be hard to tell the difference between the flames and the dress. He admitted that Mackenzie was attractive and that dress did nothing to play up any of her good features.

"You are correct. It was fire fueled by a dress, old photos and a few wooden logs since the dress only burned for so long." She made sure to keep out her emotional breakdown, she had enough.

"What old photos?"

"Old pictures of me with my ex and former best friend, I came home to them all over my house so I decided to throw them in the fire as well. I didn't need the constant reminder of what happened. It's better to purge the past and move on." She tried to keep her voice neutral but at the very end she sounded strangled. As if she was holding back tears and she mentally cursed herself. She didn't want to sound weak.

"Are you okay?" Phil asked concern evident in his voice. Mackenzie took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves.

"I'm fine." A new wave of tears came to her eyes and her voice cracked more. It appeared that she wasn't done crying.

"No you're not. You know you can talk to me. I understand if you don't want to but if you have to I'm here to lend an ear." She chuckled but since she was crying it came out more like a desperate sob.

"Thanks I appreciate that. I guess it was just too much in one shot. Losing two important people and then family issues, now that I'm alone I guess it's all coming up. You really don't need to worry. I'll be okay." He voice was raspy but she was able to speak clearly.

"You're a terrible liar but I'll play along. I get it. You don't want to talk about it." He crossed his free arm over his chest and grabbed his elbow.

"Thanks." She said and let a small smile cross her face.

There was a loud knock on the door of Phil's bus and a stage hand poked his head in informing Phil they needed him backstage. He was in the first match of the house show that night.

"Hey Kenz, I have to go, the busy life of a wrestler. I'll talk to you later and just hang in there. It'll get better."

"Thanks again Phil, don't get maimed." The last thing she heard was him chuckle before he hung up not responding to last comment.

Mackenzie sat in her back yard baffled. Her life felt like it was falling apart but this man who she had just met cared more about her emotional well being than her family ever had.

"Maybe he was just being nice but then why would he even ask if he didn't care at all?" She asked herself out loud. "I'm over thinking yet again. Just shut up Mackenzie before the neighbors call the people with the straight jacket." Getting up she walked to the shed where she kept sand to put out the fire in the pit. She normally would just throw water on bit this particular fire had a lot of ash. Using the sand prevented her from getting her backyard full of muddy black ash. Putting out the fire she reflected on her conversation with Phil. He had called her Kenz. The only other person who had called her that was her brother and she was ten the last time she had heard it. She also remembered she decked him because it was his way of teasing her. She liked people to use her full name, never a nickname but coming from Phil she actually enjoyed it. She could get used to talking to him on a regular basis. That was if he wanted to put up with her. She had to admit she was a handful, and it was probably why she didn't have any more close friends.

Once the fire was out she made her way back inside the house. It wasn't too late at night and she had to start preparing for classes. They started in a week and the more she had ready before then the better. Grabbing A Tale of Two Cities out of her purse she sat on the couch immersing herself in Dicken's revolutionary world hoping to escape the one she currently resided in.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hello miss, I was wondering if you could give me a list of Professor William's classes. I wanted to register but it was closed before I had a chance." Phil asked the lady behind the desk. He hoped she would buy his story. He wanted to see Mackenzie in action. She had prided herself in being one of the best.

"Are you planning on doing an over tally?"

"Yes but I have to speak to Professor Williams. In the meantime I don't want to miss class, that's why I'm here." With a few clicks on the computer screen a paper came out of the printer.

"Here is a list of all the sections. Professor William's will grant overtally's if there is room, good luck."

"Thank you very much." Phil took the sheet and looked it over. He saw she had a class in fifteen minutes. He was glad the school was just one tall building, it made finding the classroom easier. He pulled the hood on his sweater over his head. It made traveling the halls easier. Taking a seat in the corner he pulled the hood of his sweater tighter. Various people filtered in, some chatting and some remained quiet. He felt old compared to the young people in the room. He was never one for school. He finished high school because his mom would have killed him if he didn't. Once he had the opportunity he had signed himself up for wrestling school. Once again his mom wasn't thrilled with the idea but she supported him. Now no one cheers louder than she does whenever she goes to one of his matches. She is and will always be his number one fan. The sound of high heels hitting the floor rang from down the hall. It didn't take long to find the source of the sound.

Mackenzie strutted to the front of the class placing her things on the desk. Phil noted that she was dressed to impress. She wore grey slacks and a white button down top. She had on heels but they weren't so high that she would be uncomfortable. Her hair was loose, falling over her shoulders in loose waves. All she needed was a matching blazer and she looked ready to do a corporate takeover. Pulling a stack of papers out of her bag she made her way to a student in the front right corner of the room.

"Take one and pass it." She instructed and went to the white board writing her name in black dry erase marker.

"My name is Professor Williams and this is British Literature of the Victorian Age. Is everyone in the right place?" There was a collective grumble. "Okay the syllabus is going around now, pass any extras to the front." She took the moment to scan over the people in the room. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw who was sitting in the back corner. She made a silent prayer that no one would recognize him. The last thing she needed was to lose control of the class on account of him. Phil noticed she had focused on him a second longer than she had any other student. He smirked knowing she had recognized him even if no one else in the room did.

"Okay well the University forces me to go over the syllabus the first day so here it is. First things first, the course description, as you know this is British literature of the Victorian Age. I have to ask you what exactly is the Victorian Age?" She paused waiting for someone to raise a hand. "I can wait here all day. This is a discussion class, be prepared to talk, a lot." She paused again and saw a few hands raise and gestured for a girl in the second row to answer.

"It's the time period when Queen Victoria the first ruled England." Her voice was soft, like she was scared to be wrong.

"Exactly, it's when Queen Victoria was in power. The literature of the time was found mostly in the form of poems although novels were gaining popularity at the time thanks to one of my personal favorites Charles Dickens. We're actually reading one of his most well-known works this semester." She continued describing the class, the pieces they would be reading and going over her expectations. Phil sat there fixated on her. He could see why students loved taking her class. When she spoke about the pieces her face lit up with joy. It was the first time he had seen her truly happy and confident. She was a different woman from the one he had first met on the plane. Her intensity drew you in and despite not being a student he actually wanted to continue coming to her class just to watch her talk about her favorite subject.

"Since we are going to be talking quite a bit why don't we get to know each other? We'll go around the room and just say your name, major and why you're taking this class and we are starting from the back this time." She gestured to the person in the corner opposite Phil and gave a quick glare his way before returning her attention to the student speaking. Everyone went along introducing themselves, some giving just the bare minimum information other going on and on as if they were in one of Shakespeare's plays. It was Phil's turn to speak and Mackenzie looked at him with a raised eyebrow waiting to see what he would do.

"My name is Philip, I don't have a major yet and I've heard amazing reviews on you professor so I had to see for myself." He answered making sure to leave his hood up. Apparently NYU students didn't have much time to watch T.V. or they just weren't wrestling fans because no one made any gesture to show they knew who he was but he wanted to be safe. The rest of the student introduced themselves and Mackenzie dismissed everyone early since she had finished everything she had to do for the class. Phil waited for the rest of the students to clear out before making his way to her. Before he could utter a hello Mackenzie cut him off.

"Follow me." It was an order and from the sound of it she wasn't too happy. Phil did what she asked and bit his tongue. He saw she led him to the English Department and he concluded that she was taking him to her office.

His conclusion was correct. Her office was small, an eight by eight cube in the long hallway. She had a desk and two chairs one on each side. The desk was void of any personal items. It was strictly office papers and a computer monitor. Phil assumed student's work would be piled onto it in a few weeks. The minute the door was closed Mackenzie smacked Phil on the back of the head, hard enough to make him flinch.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She hissed between clenched teeth.

"I wanted to see you in action. That really hurt." He started rubbing the spot she had hit him.

"Oh please you spend your life getting tossed around a ring and jumping off ropes. I doubt a little smack would do you much harm." She said taking a seat and gesturing for him to do the same. "I can't believe you crashed my class. How did you even get in?"

"The lady at the office desk was nice enough to give a list of all the classes you're teaching."

"Oh lord, remind me to kill Irene when I get the chance."

"Can't blame her, I pretended to be a student. She assumed I wanted to over tally into your class. What is that anyway?"

"Over tally is when a professor overrides the class limit to allow student to take the class. It's usually done for seniors who are only a semester or two away from their degree not wrestlers posing as students wanting to spy on the professor." Despite her initial anger she was actually happy to see Phil. No one had ever made the effort to visit her at her job. She found it nice that he took time out to come and see her.

"Well I see you have the rest of the day off according to this." Phil had said, looking at the class listing in his hand. "Want to get some lunch?" She was ready to object when her stomach growled answering his question for her. "I'll take that as a yes." Gathering her things Mackenzie led the way to her car. She gestured for Phil to get into the passenger side.

"Want anything in particular?" She asked as she turned on the engine.

"Not really." He said looking out the window.

"Well I don't feel like eating out. Want to come over and I'll make us something?" As soon as it came out of her mouth she wanted to take the words back. She had no idea why she had invited him over. She barely knew him. Sure they had a few really good conversations over the past week but that didn't mean she had to invite him over.

"Sure why not." Phil answered not showing any sign that he sensed her internal freak out. The ride was silent and Mackenzie tried her best not to look tense. Pulling up to her house Phil looked it over.

"Pretty big for one person."

"I used to have room mates and people over all the time so it made sense to get a house that was a nice size. Now I feel like an ass but it's too nice to sell." Mackenzie said as she opened the door and made her way to the front door expecting Phil to follow.

"Go ahead make yourself comfortable." She said leading Phil into the living room. "I'm going to change out of my work clothes. I hate cooking in these." She started walking to her bedroom.

"You better not come out in your underwear. You're a pretty cool person but I don't see you that way." Phil quipped. Mackenzie stopped in her tracks.

"Ha ha, that was hilarious." Mackenzie said completely deadpan. Although she didn't particularly like what he had said for the insinuation, it did help to ease some of her concerns about inviting him over.

She made her way into her room and grabbed the first thing she could find. Throwing on a pair of black sweatpants and a tank top she ran down the stairs throwing her hair in a ponytail as she did. She found Phil sitting on the couch flipping through the channels.

"Having fun?" She asked as she passed by him on her way to the kitchen.

"There's nothing on."

"What do you like to watch?"

"Horror films mostly."

"In that case…" Mackenzie grabbed the remote from him and punched in the channel from memory. "I love this channel. All horror movies, all the time, mostly B-grade but every now and then a really good one comes on."

"Didn't take you for a horror movie fan."

"There's a lot you don't know about me. What do you want?"

"Whatever, I'm not picky or allergic to anything." She nodded as she made her way to the kitchen. Looking at what she had to work with she decided on sandwiches and salad. "Ham and cheese sandwich okay with you?" She shouted hoping Phil could hear from the living room.

"I'm good with it as long as you have mustard." He strolled into her kitchen looking around. He had taken off his hoodie. The weather was getting cooler but it was warm in her house.

"No problem, here cut this up." She handed him a head of lettuce and a knife on a cutting board.

"You're making me work for my meal?"

"Dam straight, get to work." Conversation was kept strictly to their tasks at hand. Once everything was set ready they both sat on the couch and ate as they watched a particularly gore filled movie.

"Not many women can eat and watch someone's guts spill out of their body onto the floor." Phil said breaking the silence. Mackenzie shrugged since she currently had a mouthful of sandwich.

"I'm a diehard horror and slasher movie fan. The more blood and guts the better." She said once she was done chewing. Looking at the screen she started giggling as one of the characters head rolled across the floor.

"Remind me not to piss you off." She gave him a questioning look. "You just laughed at a decapitation." This made her giggle even more.

"Well on a less sadistic note I am glad you decided to pay me a visit and I'm sorry for slapping you on the head."

"I'll forgive you under one condition."

"And what would that be?"

"Have any more stuff to make smores?" He gave her a cheeky grin that Mackenzie couldn't help but laugh at.


	11. Chapter 11

**Two updates in one day. WOOOHOOO! Thank you all for the lovely feedback. It's great to hear what you all think of how the story is progressing. I've started school again so I'm a bit preoccupied with my school writing. I will try to keep the updates as regular as possible.**

"Give me those." Mackenzie snatched the bag of marshmallows out of Phil's hands. He was currently on his forth one, his previous three burnt to the point that they were inedible. "This is how you do it." She pierced a marshmallow on a skewer and held it over the flames of the fire pit. She made sure it didn't spend too much time in the flames. She had quite a bit of experience.

"It's taking too long."

"The key to roasting a good marshmallow is patience." She kept it moving, bringing it closer and farther to the flames so she could get the perfect balance of brown on the outside while making the inside nice and melted.

"Patience is for the weak." Phil pouted in his chair and Mackenzie couldn't help but giggle. She had been doing it a lot since he was over.

"Fine, go ahead and eat the marshmallow briquettes you made over there due to your lack of patience." He looked over at the heap of black and shook his head.

"No I'll wait." Mackenzie paid attention to what she was doing and saw the marshmallow was almost done.

"Get the cracker and chocolate ready." Phil did as she instructed. When it was done she handed the perfectly roasted sugar puff to him. He finished assembling his sandwich and took a bite. The sound he had made was more suitable for the bedroom than her backyard and she fought to control the blush that came over her face. She busied herself getting another marshmallow ready praying that he didn't notice.

"I have to admit waiting paid off. Way better than the blackened ones I would have made." Phil said once he finished eating his first bite. He proceeded to lick the sides stopping the melted goo from going all over the place. Mackenzie again had to look away, thoughts of other things he could do with that tongue flooded her mind. _'Stop it. You barely know him. Don't ruin a possibly good friendship with thoughts of sex.'_ She mentally chastised herself. Then her mind drifted to him in his ring gear. It didn't leave much to the imagination.

"Kenz I think you burned it." Phil's voice took her out of her mental reverie. Looking at what she was doing she saw her marshmallow was flaming, underneath the flames it was as black as Phil's first three.

"Fuck!" She blew out the fire and threw it aside on top of the pile of already ruined sweets.

"What's up with you?" Phil asked hoping to get a response.

"Nothing, just got a lot on my mind. I kind of dazed off and didn't realize I burned it." She said preparing another one. This time she paid attention to what she was doing, being especially careful not to look Phil's way.

"Mmmhmmm." He sounded skeptical but he didn't push the issue. "So how long have you been teaching?" Phil knew if he had asked her what she was just thinking about she would avoid the question at all costs. She looked extremely flustered and he didn't want to push her and end up being kicked out of her backyard. He enjoyed talking to her. Mackenzie wasn't stupid either. She knew he purposely steered the conversation to something she would feel okay with talking about and silently thanked him for it.

"Well I'm twenty nine now and I started as an adjunct when I was like twenty four so five years. Originally started teaching because it was a huge cut in tuition for me when I entered the master's program but I loved it so much I decided to stay." She felt the need to explain further. She knew he loved what he did, she wanted him to know she was just as passionate.

"How about you? How long have you been wrestling?"

"I entered wrestling school right out of high school and have been working since then. I've been at it for sixteen years. I never wanted to do anything else."

"Shit, so you're thirty four. You definitely don't look your age." He laughed.

"I know I look older."

"No the opposite actually, I guess it's all the exercise." Mackenzie knew they had to change the topic soon or she would say something she would regret. She was still getting over her ex and the last thing she wanted was to have Phil end up being a rebound. He was attractive but she didn't need a lover, she needed a friend.

"The bags under my eyes beg to differ."

"That just means you don't sleep enough. You know how many students have those by week three of the semester. It's nothing new believe me. When I was studying for my masters I had bags big enough to store my lunch in." She was done toasting her marshmallow and Phil was kind enough to hand her the chocolate and graham crackers. She took a bit out of her finished sandwich and hummed happily doing a little dance in her chair.

"Are you sure you're twenty nine, because right now you look like you're five." Phil said holding back a fit of laughter. Mackenzie answered him by sticking her tongue out at him.

"Very mature, do that again and I'll take a picture and post it over all the halls of the college. The student's will love that." If he had grinned any wider his face would have cracked in half.

"You do and I'll get all the CM Punk fans to chase you all over the city. It'll be Beatlemania all over again. Actually more like Punkmania." She knew it was stupid as soon as it came out of her mouth.

"Punkmania? Really? That was so lame."

"Leave me alone and let me enjoy my smore in peace." She shoved the rest of the sweet sandwich into her mouth. It was a bit too much for her to comfortably eat so her cheeks ended up puffing out like a chipmunks.

"Always so ladylike." Unable to give a verbal retort Mackenzie gave him the one finger salute which brought on more laughter for Phil who was enjoying her comical display.

"You enjoy that?" Mackenzie asked once she had finished the food in her mouth. Phil chose not to answer and just gave a small nod. "Forget you." Perfectly one cue her phone chirped signaling she had a message. Pulling it out of the pocket of her hoodie she saw it was a new email alert. Assuming it was one of her student asking her a question she opened it. Glancing over it she noticed it wasn't from a student but from Human Resources.

"Who's that?" Phil asked curiosity evident in his voice.

"Just the school telling me about some faculty mixer they're having tomorrow night. They have one every year so the new faculty get a chance to get acquainted. I never go." She hated events where she didn't know many people. She was horrible at small talk and preferred to just stay home.

"Why not?" Phil's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I don't like to mingle."

"It sounds like a good opportunity to network, maybe meet someone who'll get your mind off that asshole." He wasn't sure bringing up her ex was a good idea but it had come out of his mouth before he could think.

"Are you suggesting I'll find a date at this thing?" She had a strict rule against dating anyone she worked with.

"A date which may lead to either a relationship or crazy monkey sex, sounds like a good option to me. Even if you don't get either of those options you'll still get a free meal out of the deal."

"Rule number one, never date where you work." She felt the need to say it out loud.

"That's a rule I don't follow." He thought back on the few divas he had dated in the past. They were all wonderful women but the demands of the job and the constant travel put way too much strain on the relationships. For the most part he stayed friends with them after, except for Beth. She went psycho after their relationship ended. He found it extremely immature.

"Apparently." Sarcasm dripped from every syllable.

"Just promise me you won't completely close yourself to the option."

"Why do you even care?" She had no idea why her love life would matter to him.

"I have a feeling getting laid will put you in a better mood which means I get flipped off and cursed out less often." In actuality he didn't know why he had even brought up the subject in the first place so he told her the first thing that came to his mind.

"So you want to make things easier for yourself." She had a feeling it was a crap excuse but didn't have the energy to call him out on it.

"Basically."

"You're such an ass at moments." Once again she was at a loss for words and resorted to one of her favorite expletives.

"See you've just proved my point. If you had gotten laid recently you would be so relaxed you would have let that slide."

"Let me reiterate. You are an ass."


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm happy the story has received so many wonderful reviews and new followers/favorites. Here is the long awaited next chapter. I'm currently on spring break so hopefully I'll be able to write a few chapters before I have to get back to work on school papers.**

Mackenzie sighed while sipping her soda. She had been on her feet for three hours straight and it was starting to bug her. Against her better judgment she actually listened to Phil and went to the faculty mixer. She spent the hour she had been there mostly by herself, her social skills severely lacked when it came to small talk. They had loosened up the guest list and there was a mix of faculty as well as guests they invited so not everyone was an employee which just added to the awkwardness of the situation. Now she was in the corner watching everyone chit chat. Mackenzie felt more comfortable with that. Scanning the room she saw the exit wasn't very far but the Head of her department stood in the way and he was a chatterbox. Once he got started there was no stopping him and she would have been there another three hours so she decided to wait him out. Once he was gone she would make her way out and head home.

The extremely flirtatious Professor Ellis had caught the department heads eye. She mostly stuck with teaching the introductory classes due to her advanced age. The sheer amount of them allowed for her schedule to be flexible and keep her part time schedule. She didn't want to teach more than two classes a semester and she had the time under her belt to decide whatever she wanted. At a near seventy years old she should have been the head of the department with all her experience but she loved teaching so much she kept to her two classes a semester. Ellis had taken Mackenzie under her wing when she was in her first year of teaching. She showed her the ropes and Mackenzie was forever grateful, especially now since Ellis's outgoing nature allowed Mackenzie to make her great escape.

Mackenzie made sure that both Ellis and the department head were thoroughly engaged in conversation before she walked as fast as she could past them. The most she got was a small wave from Professor Ellis which Mackenzie returned with a smile. She put her head down the rest of the way, fearing that making eye contact with anyone would keep her there when all she wanted to do was go home and curl up with a book.

She had made it to the door and quickly turned the corner only to smack directly into a man. She was thrown off balance and about to fall but he was quick and grabbed her before she could hit the floor. Mackenzie stood there staring at his hands still gripping her forearms. His dark skin stood out against her tan color and she knew he had to be tall judging by how big they were.

"I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" She looked up taking in his features. He had dark eyes and dreadlocks which were well maintained. Something about his face was very familiar to her but she couldn't place where she had seen him before.

"I'm fine, don't worry." She smiled to reassure him. He let out a breath and smiled back, the small bit of tension he had from the small scare now gone.

"Good, last thing I wanted to do was make a fool of myself before I even got to the party." His voice was smooth and Mackenzie couldn't help but notice his smile. It lit up his entire face.

"Are you a new employee?" She was still trying to figure where she had seen him. She figured maybe she had seen him when he had come in for an interview.

"No, I have a friend who just started working here. She invited me so she wouldn't feel too awkward. It's easier for her if she has a home base I guess." That shattered whatever idea she had of where she had seen him before.

"I know the feeling. What department is she working in?" Mackenzie's curiosity got the better of her.

"Political science, not sure which classes she's teaching though. Are you a professor here?" He turned the tables on her. He wasn't going to let her ask all the questions.

"Yeah, I teach English lit and I prefer the company of books versus a room full of people I don't know." Mackenzie let out a nervous giggle.

"Well you have been very friendly so far." He gave Mackenzie a flirtatious smile and it made her stomach do a little flip.

"That's because I literally ran into you and being bitchy won't make me look too good." As her nerves got worse her verbal filter worked less and less.

"So if I had just come up to you and said hello you wouldn't have been so nice?" He took a step toward her and Mackenzie started getting butterflies in her stomach.

"Probably not." She had turned down many men who came onto her using a cheesy pickup line.

"Well then I'm glad you ran into me. Are you going to go spend some time with your books? You seemed to be walking pretty quick out of the door."

"Yeah, an hour with a roomful of strangers is all I can take for today." She was starting to wonder how she could get away from him. He was nice and the flirting was a bit of a confidence boost but she was not ready to date so soon after her breakup.

"How about dinner tomorrow with a stranger who wants to get to know you better?"

"Are you asking me out?" Her stomach dropped but she tried her best not to show her dismay.

"Yes I am." Mackenzie stayed silent really thinking it over. She thought about what Phil had said about needed what he called a "palette cleanser". Someone who would help get her mind off of her ex.

"I would say yes but I don't go on dates with people whose names I don't know."

"I'm Kofi Kingston." Then it clicked in her mind where she had seen him before. He was one of the wrestlers she had seen on RAW the few times she had watched.

"Oh my god, that's why you looked familiar. You're a wrestler." Mackenzie was sure she looked like a total dork but she felt great after finally realizing where she had seen his face before. She then started to doubt if going on a date with him was a good idea.

"Yeah, now that you know my name may I ask what's yours?"

"Mackenzie Williams." Kofi's eyes widened.

"You're the one Phil can't stop talking about. I can see why. You are beautiful." It was Mackenzie's turn to be stunned.

"Phil talks about me?" It must have been often since he was able to piece together the few facts he knew about her once he had heard her name.

"Yeah, but I share the bus with him so I hear about you way more than anyone else."

"So you're the 'road wife' he keeps talking about." She made sure to put air quotes when she called him Phil's road wife. Kofi nodded looking a bit shy.

"So dinner tomorrow, would you go with me?"

"Can I get back to you?" He nodded and gave her his phone number.

"I'll be waiting on that phone call." With a quick goodbye she was on her way out. The thoughts kept racing through her head. She couldn't help but wonder if Phil had purposefully sent Kofi her way hoping they would start some type of relationship. Her entire drive home was plagued with thoughts that he was trying to set her up. She didn't know whether to be flattered that he cared or outraged that he thought she couldn't find someone on her own. As she pulled into her driveway she settled on calling him and asking him outright. They were open and honest with each other since they met. She hoped he wouldn't lie about this. Once she was inside she pulled out her phone and dialed his number. She already knew it by heart. She hoped he wasn't busy and was relieved when he picked up after the first ring.

"City morgue, you kill them we chill them. How may I help you?" Phil always had weird ways on answering the phone. Normally Mackenzie found it funny but at that particular moment she wasn't on the mood for comedy.

"Hey Phil, how you doing?" She tried to keep her voice casual but she knew some tension was evident in her tone.

"I'm good, getting ready for a match I'm supposed to have later on tonight." Phil sensed Mackenzie wasn't in the best mood but decided to brush it off. He found it best for her to bring up the topic first instead of him prying.

"Oh, don't get slaughtered." She meant it to be playful but instead she came off as sarcastic and bitchy.

"I'm the champ. I'm the one who slaughters my opponents but you really don't care about that. You never call me at this time unless it's to bitch or ask me a question so which one is it." He didn't have the time for her to skate the issue she had for twenty minutes. He knew it wouldn't end well but he decided to face her head on.

"Well let's cut the foreplay then. I went to the mixer and ran into a buddy of yours. I need an honest answer. Did you try to set me up?" Anger started bubbling in her chest before he even answered. In her mind he was already guilty.

"Well first off congratulations on trying to improve your social life. Secondly I have no idea what you're talking about. Which buddy did you happen to run into?" Mackenzie sighed, unsure whether he was lying or being honest. She wanted to hold onto her anger but she found it hard.

"I ran into Kofi today, literally and he ended up asking me on a date." Phil made a sound that was a mix between a groan and a sigh.

"I'm going to be honest with you. Don't date Kofi." Mackenzie couldn't believe her ears. A million thoughts raced through her head as to why he might say that but they all came right back to the same conclusion. He didn't think she was good enough to date one of his friends. He anger came back with a vengeance.

"Why?" It was only one word but it threatened that there would be a massive explosion if Phil didn't choose his words wisely.

"It's not that I don't think you would be good for each other under the right circumstances. I just think that you two are looking for different things at the moment." Mackenzie stayed quiet and Phil took it as a sign to continue. "You just got out of a relationship and anything you get into now is more than likely going to be a rebound that won't last. Kofi is looking for a relationship that will last. He's going to end up getting attached and when it doesn't work out he's going to be devastated and he's too good of a guy to have that happen to him." Phil had prided himself on being able to speak well but Mackenzie was an English professor. Her life was spent dissecting words and phrases. She could contort the nicest statement and make it sound hurtful.

"So you're saying I'm going to be a man-eating bitch and will eventually break your poor, innocent, friend's heart?" It was a harsh and Mackenzie wanted him to know that what he had said hurt her. She felt as if he had no faith in her or the fact that she was aware that she was in emotional shape for a serious relationship.

"No I'm not saying that." Phil was trying his best to remain calm. "You and I both know you're in the rebound stage but Kofi doesn't and he has a pattern of getting attached too fast. Whether you mean to or not he's going to get hurt just because he falls way too quickly for his own good. If you were looking for a serious relationship then I would say go for it but I know you aren't." Phil was being as careful as he could with his words and Mackenzie knew that. It was the only reason she didn't explode on him over the phone. At least she knew now that he didn't send Kofi over to try and woo her. In fact he was against any romantic relationship they may have.

"Kofi is an adult. I doubt he needs your protection."

"I know him better than you do. You aren't the one who has to deal with his mopey ass when he gets his heart broken, I am. It can go on for months." Phil thought back on all the times Kofi had come back to the bus looking like a lost puppy.

"I'm not going to break his heart. I didn't say yes when he asked me out." She found it impossible to stay mad at Phile. Especially since he was only looking out for his friend.

"You didn't?" Phil knew Kofi could be very charming when he wanted to be. It never dawned on him that Mackenzie could be the only woman on the planet immune to him.

"No I wanted to make sure you weren't setting me up first. I'm pretty sure you weren't and I know my answer now." She decided that she would say no. It wasn't worth the possible heartbreak she could cause him. She knew that feeling and wouldn't wish it one anyone.

"If you want to go out with him go ahead, he's a really nice guy. Just make sure he knows you aren't looking to get serious." Phil wanted to reassure her that his personal feelings for her weren't a factor in what he was saying. Over the past month they were talking he had grown very fond of her but he knew it was not the right time to attempt any relationship other than friendship. Mackenzie let out a sigh before saying goodbye and hung up. She scrolled through her phone in search of Kofi's number and called hoping he would hear it if he was still at the party. He picked up on the third ring.

"Calling back so soon, couldn't get enough of me could you?" He answered and she could hear the smile in his voice.

"Just calling to say I'm not going to be able to have dinner, with you."

"Why?" He sounded disappointed.

"I just got out of a relationship and I really am not ready to enter the dating world again." She figured she might as well be honest. It was better her find out sooner rather than later.

"Well how about dinner with a potential friend? It'll be completely platonic." Kofi wasn't ready to give up on her. From what Phil had told him he knew Mackenzie was special.

"You're not going to let me say no are you?" Most women would have found it cute, Mackenzie just found it annoying.

"Just give me one shot." Mackenzie let out a sigh.

"Okay, one outing as friends. I pay my own way so we know for sure that it isn't a date and I'll meet you wherever we're having dinner." She wanted to create as much distance as possible.

"Okay I agree to your terms. I'll see you tomorrow at seven."

"See you then."


	13. Chapter 13

**Next chapter. Warning now there may be some light adult content toward the end, nothing graphic. Once again thank you all for the wonderful reviews.**

"So how was the date with Kofi last night?" Phil said as soon a Mackenzie picked up the phone.

"It was not a date and it was pretty fun. We decided to have another night out when he was in town." She thought back on the conversation, it was nice. He kept his promise to avoid flirting. It was nice to have a night out and not worry about a good night kiss.

"When the guy pays for the meal it's a date in my book." Phil knew that while Mackenzie was happy with just a friendship but Kofi was determined for it to be more than that. Phil wasn't sure how to feel about it, he would be happy if she was but part of him was jealous that Kofi was looking at the prospect of a romantic relationship.

"He handed the waitress his card before we even got the check, I was under the assumption we were splitting the bill. Also by that logic you and I have been on a date as well or don't you remember wrestling the check away from me at IHOP." Mackenzie retorted. She knew Kofi and Phil would compare notes on how it was to hang out with her. She didn't mind, especially since it wasn't an official date. Phil smiled on the other end of the line and suppressed a laugh.

"Since it was before twelve in the afternoon it doesn't count." Mackenzie rolled her eyes.

"You're so full of it Brooks." She couldn't keep the smile off her face. She enjoyed their playful banter. It was slowly becoming the highlight of her day. "So when are you coming back to the greatest city on earth."

"We're hitting Chicago in about two weeks."

"I meant New York you ass."

"New York is not the greatest city on earth but if you must know we won't be back for another three months, so sometime around Christmas."

"Bleh that sucks, not seeing you or Kofi for three months." There was the pang of jealousy. Phil hated that Kofi was now part of her circle. He wanted her all to himself.

"Well I can't speak for Kofi but if I get some time off I'll pay you a visit." He knew for a fact Kofi got more days off than he did since Kofi wasn't as popular. It wasn't for his lack of skill but Vince promoted people based on how well they kissed his ass. The only reason Phil rose to the top was because he had gone postal on the mic back when he had planned on leaving and the fans loved it. Being the current champ meant days off came few and far between.

"Thanks but I know you enjoy spending your days off with your family, don't let me be the reason you don't visit them as often." Mackenzie was well aware that Phil's circle of friends and family was small. She was the newest member to be inducted and she couldn't be selfish and ask for all of his free time.

"My friends are my family to me so expect a visit or two during those three months we're away from New York."

"Whatever Phil, I have class in fifteen so I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Kenz." With that said he hung up. He took a deep breath hoping he could get a few days off soon.

**One Month Later**

It was one day till Halloween and Phil had finally convinced Vince to give him an entire four days off. The show was currently touring somewhere in middle of nowhere America but Phil was in NYC hailing a cab. He was planning on surprising Mackenzie with a visit. He was also hoping on attending many of the scary attractions the city had in preparation for his favorite holiday. He gave the cab driver the address of his hotel and they were off. It wasn't far from the airport but the rate was still outrageous because he had been picked up from the airport. Normally it would have led to an argument but today Phil let it slide. He wasn't going to let anything destroy his good mood. He was going to every Halloween attraction he could and he was seeing Mackenzie.

Over the past month they had spoken every day and whether he was willing to admit or not he had feelings for her. It baffled him that a woman who gave him a run for his money in the argumentative and stubborn department could actually find her way into his heart but he wasn't willing to give her up so easily. He also knew Kofi was slowly wedging his way into her life as well. He tried to pry as much information as he could but Mackenzie refused to speak about it and Phil didn't dare push her. Things got bad when he pushed her for information she wasn't ready to give him. His information was mostly one sided. Where Mackenzie was secretive, Kofi was an open book but Phil knew his information had to be skewed. No way was she as open as Kofi made her out to be. You would think she was a push over the way he had described her and she was anything but. Phil didn't even bother unpacking when he had made it to his room. He threw his bag on the bed making sure to have his phone and money before leaving yet again. He decided to take mass transit this time. He knew the bus that left him closest to Mackenzie's house and much to his relief the woman at the front desk knew exactly how to reach it. He was there in a half hour. He rang the bell and waited. He was sure she was home because her car was in the driveway, the fact that it was late Friday afternoon also helped. All her classes were over by now. He heard her familiar voice say something from inside. She opened the door and her eyes went wide when she saw him. He was wearing his classic look of basketball shorts, a t-shirt, hoodie and his favorite red sneakers.

"What are you doing here?" She couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"Surprise! Told you I wo-" He was cut off by someone speaking from inside the house.

"Who's at the door?" The owner of the voice peaked out from behind her.

Kofi's face fell when he saw Phil standing at the door but then he quickly regained his composure.

"Oh hey, didn't know you were coming to pay Kenz a visit." Kofi addressed Phil. Phil's anger began to boil to the surface. Only he was allowed to call her by Kenz and he saw the look of discomfort on Mackenzie's face when the nickname came from Kofi.

"Can you not call me Kenz." She said looking up at Kofi.

"Sure, it's a Punk exclusive name. I get it." He sounded like a wounded puppy and Phil waited for the explosion but none came much to his surprise. All that Mackenzie was said was thank you and let the subject drop. If it had been Phil she would have given him a tongue lashing. He knew it upset her more than she let on, he could see it in her eyes.

"Come on in." She waved Phil in. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I was able to get a few days off so I decided to pay you a visit. I didn't know Kofi was coming to visit you on his time off." She nodded, happy to have her two best and only friends here with her. She was completely oblivious of the tension between Kofi and Phil.

"Kofi and I were going to do some grilling. Care to join us?" Mackenzie said with a huge grin on her face. Kofi who was standing behind her was glaring daggers at him. Phil knew Mackenzie was being genuine when she invited him but Kofi was only going to go along to please her and he would rather they were alone.

"Nah, I just popped in to let you know I'll be here for a few days. I'll let you and Kofi have your little date." The word left a bad taste in his mouth. He wanted to be the one taking her out on dates.

"It isn't a da-" Mackenzie started but Kofi interjected.

"Yeah maybe you should go." That earned him a glare from Mackenzie and Phil felt a wave of satisfaction take over him.

"You know what, yeah Phil you should head out. I would like some time alone with Kofi." Mackenzie said so sweetly but Phil knew that tone. Kofi was clueless and his eyes lit up at the prospect of being alone with her.

"I'll leave you two alone. Give me a call later." With that said he was out the door. He knew Kofi had just set himself up to feel her wrath and Phil smiled to himself happy that he didn't have to do anything to sabotage their relationship. Kofi would do it all by himself. Once Phil was out the door Mackenzie turned to Kofi and let the anger she was feeling show on her features.

"What the hell was that?" Mackenzie said through gritted teeth.

"He just popped in unannounced. It's very rude." Kofi was baffled at how fast her mood had changed.

"No you were very rude. First off you called me Kenz when you know he is the only one who calls me that but I let it slide. You called him Punk when I know for a fact he prefers you call him by his real name since he considers you a friend. Then you flat out tell him to leave. This is not a date Kofi. He was free to join us."

"Well I didn't want him to. I like our time together, just the two of us." Jealousy was bubbling in his chest. He hated that he had to compete with Phil for her affection.

"You aren't my father, brother, boyfriend, or keeper. I choose how and who I want to spend my time, not you. You have no right to act like you just did." She wanted to smack him across the face but knew physical violence solved nothing.

"For someone who's so smart you really are stupid at moments." He was astonished that she had no clue of his feeling for her, or Phil's for that matter.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" It was a verbal slap to the face on his part. The one thing she had prided herself on was her intelligence and here he was calling her stupid.

"It means that you may be able to dissect any book in the English language but when it comes to people you are completely clueless."

"I never said I was good with people. I have repeatedly stated that I prefer the company of books to people. It's been established from day one." She was on the verge of tears. The immense amount of emotion she was feeling was coming out in the one way she hated.

"Well you make it very clear." He was getting annoyed with her and her tears had no effect on him.

"Can you stop skating around and just get to the point?" She was practically shouting at this point. Kofi walked up to her, he was within touching distance.

"I'm saying that I like you and I want you as more than a friend." He kept his voice low so she had to lean in to hear him clearly. "I like our time alone and if he was here I wouldn't be able to do this." Before Mackenzie could retort Kofi grabbed her face and crashed his lips onto hers. Shocked her body stiffened. She willed herself to calm down and kissed him back. Kofi took this as a sign that she was enjoying it and grabbed her waist bringing her body closer to his. In reality Mackenzie was deprived of physical affection and she was simply kissing him because she hadn't been this close to someone in months. Her body craved human touch but it didn't go any deeper than that. The kiss felt good but there were no sparks, no hint of any emotional connection. He pulled away and looked Mackenzie in the eyes.

"Wow that was amazing." Instantly she felt guilty. He must have seen it in her face. "You felt that didn't you?" She stayed silent and Kofi pulled away, pain written all over his face. "Please tell me you felt something?" He was getting closer to hysterics. All she could do was shake her head feeling worse for having hurt him. Her tears were now from only one emotion, sadness. She had hurt him despite all her efforts.

"I'm not going to accept that." He grabbed her again kissing her again more eagerly. Her brains screamed at her to stop but despite it all her body responded. She wasn't driven by love but with pure unadulterated lust. A small moan left her lips and Kofi took this as a good sign. They made their way to the couch, their lips never leaving one another. A fire started building in Mackenzie's core, a need she had not had satisfied in months had her in its grip and despite her best effort her body rejected any reason and was just looking for sensation. Kofi laid her on the couch and crawled on top of her between her legs. He trailed kisses down her neck and she closed her eyes savoring the sensation. It had been far too long and she was relishing the pleasure he was bringing her. Her hands roamed down his chiseled chest to the edge of his shirt. He stopped kissing her long enough to allow time for her to remove his shirt and then he began the assault on her skin once again. He nipped her ear drawing a loud moan from her lips. She had always loved being kissed there and his nibble sent her over the edge. The urge to be control took over and Mackenzie pushed Kofi so he was sitting. Not an easy task since he was about twice her size. She moved to straddle his lap. She felt him straining against his pants ready to go at any moment and it only made her need grow stronger. She kissed his collarbone, up his neck and back to his lips. He had a bit of scruff on his face reminding Mackenzie of Phil's beard. The image of him shirtless, tattoos showing entered her mind sending another wave of pleasure down her spine. She imagined his hand roaming her body, his lips kissing and nipping at her skin. She imagined what he would sound like moaning beneath her and she ground her hips imagining it was Phil beneath her hard and ready to take her. Kofi kissed his way down her chest making his way to her ample cleavage which was very visible in the tank top she was wearing.

"Oh god, yes Phil." She moaned and Kofi stopped dead in his tracks. Mackenzie felt her cheeks go red and her heart drop down to her stomach. "Oh no, I'm….I…..I can expl-"

"I have to go."He cut her off before she could ramble off an excuse as to why she would say Phil's name just as they were about to be intimate. He grabbed his shirt off the floor and made his way out the door without saying another word. Mackenzie sat there feeling like a complete idiot. First she got carried away with Kofi and then she goes and not only thinks of Phil but imagines she was with him instead of Kofi. She was stupid enough to get carried away and say his name. It was safe to say that relationship is ruined. There was no going back to being friends after that. She was all alone yet again, no one to talk to. The one person she would normally turn to is the one person she would want to keep this little encounter from.

"And this is why people drink." She said to no one but herself before turning on the television and watching a horror movie hoping it would take her mind off of the fact that she had just ruined a perfectly good friendship and complicated one so badly she wasn't sure how she could face him without turning the color of a beet.


	14. Chapter 14

Phil sat in his hotel room flipping through his stash of comic books. He was worried about Mackenzie. It had been hours since he had stopped by her house and she still hadn't called him. He had a feeling something was wrong but he didn't want to seem like he was her dad, constantly checking up on her. He grabbed the remote and started flipping through the channels. He settled on a horror movie, as usual. As much as he wanted to focus on the movie he couldn't. Looking at the clock he saw it was almost 11 at night. Despite his better judgment he picked up the phone and called Mackenzie.

Mackenzie was on her couch still. It had been hours since Kofi left and she desperately wanted to call Phil to talk this out but she was thinking of a way to explain why it went wrong without mentioning his part in the whole situation. She was never good at creative writing or lying. She heard Cult of Personality playing from the other room and knew Phil was calling her. With a sigh she got up and picked up the phone.

"Hey, how are you?" Phil could hear she was faking her happy tone. His instincts screamed at him that something was wrong.

"I should be asking you that question. What happened with Kofi?"

"Did he say anything?" She sounded panicked and she fought to keep her composure. She really didn't want to ruin two friendships in one day.

"No but I know you. You were giving him the evil death glare right before I left." She calmed down a bit relieved that he was asking because he had picked up on the tension from earlier that day.

"We got into an argument."

"Aaaaand?" He pushed her for more. She knew he wasn't going to give up.

"We got into an argument and somehow he ended up confessing that he had feelings for me." She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks.

"There's more to this, I know it." Mackenzie was silent for a long time but she didn't hang up Phil knew she was trying to find a way to continue the story.

"He kissed me and my mind was screaming to stop but my body had different ideas. I guess not getting any for a few months is affecting me more than I'd like to admit." Phil's stomach dropped.

"You didn't sleep with him did you?" He sounded desperate and he was but Mackenzie was too distraught to pick up on it.

"No it ended about as quickly as it started." Butterflies were flying around her stomach as she knew they were getting to the part she was dreading.

"Why?" He knew once you got Kofi going it was pretty hard to get him out of the mood. He had experienced it first-hand having been locked out the bus for hours at a time because Kofi had a female visitor.

"I really don't want to get into that."

"Kofi is pretty forgiving. I don't know if you want to continue what you started but I can always put in a good word. Help try to convince him you want to give it a shot." He hated saying it but if it made her happy he was willing to try and patch things between them.

"I doubt that."

"It couldn't be that bad."

"Yes it is."

"Are you secretly a man?" Phil said hoping to shock her into telling him.

"What, no. Why would you even ask that? You know very well I'm a woman." Mackenzie knew what he was doing and refused to take the bait.

"Well then it can't be that bad." He said more forcefully.

"Yes it can."

"Come on, you can't leave me hanging here." He was getting really agitated.

"That's just what I'm doing." The knot in her stomach was getting worse, she didn't know how much longer she could last before she blurted out the truth. Phil always had a way of getting her to spill the beans.

"I refuse to leave you alone until you tell me what happened." If he couldn't reason it out of her he would annoy it out of her.

"Then this is going to be a long phone conversation." She was ready to hang up but was curious as to his methods of information extraction.

"You bet it is. Tell me."

"No"

"Tell me"

"No"

"Tell me"

"No" With that she hung up the phone. Phil called her back right away and she refused to pick it up. There was a long pause before she heard the alert signaling she had a voicemail. Despite her better judgment she listened to it. His voice came in clear.

"_Since you refuse to tell me I'm going to assume that you are a man in disguise so tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me-" _Mackenzie cut it off knowing the rest of the message was just him saying 'tell me'. Her phone rang again and she let it go to voicemail yet again. Again it was a massively long wait before the tone played signaling she had another voicemail. Reluctantly she listened again.

_"I'm just going to keep calling until you answer. Even if you turn your phone off I'm going to fill your inbox so you can't get any work voicemails at all so you better tell me, tell me, tell me"_ Mackenzie erased the message groaning and called him back knowing he wasn't going to let up.

"I knew you would come around, ready to fess up."

"No I just called to tell you to stop." She was trying to buy time.

"That was worthless then because I won't, so tell me, tell me, tell me, tell-"

"I said another guys name okay!" Mackenzie screamed into the phone her agitation getting the better of her. Phil was silent a long time and Mackenzie checked her phone to make sure the call was still connected.

"You said another guy's name?" It wasn't a question although it had the inflection of one. It was more a statement of astonishment. "Who? Your ex?" Phil was hoping it was his but he didn't dare say that to her.

"Can we drop the topic? I really don't want to discuss it anymore." He wasn't stupid. Mackenzie had very few people in her social circle and it was a high possibility that his name was the one that escaped from her lips. The lips he so desperately wanted to kiss, the ones Kofi got to kiss before he did. Anger boiled up and he fought to stay calm.

"Fine we don't have to talk about it anymore." He figured she was mortified enough, no need to make it worse. "So do you have any plans for Halloween tomorrow?" Mackenzie was glad he decided to change the topic.

"I was just going to stay home and hand out candy to the neighborhood kids." She knew Phil had worked on getting the make-up and ratty clothes so he could be a zombie. He had his heart set on it. She wasn't one to really celebrate, while she loved horror movies in her opinion scary situations should stay on the tv screen.

"You have to go out on Halloween. I make it a requirement for all my friends."

"Well it isn't one for me." She was ready to curl up with a movie marathon and give candy out to children in plastic masks and store bought costumes. Nothing was going to change her mind.

"I want to go out on Halloween." He sounded like a little kid.

"I know the parade is going on tomorrow and there's this super scary haunted house in lower Manhattan. I think it's called Blood Manor." She remembered hearing about it from a few of her students. They were raving about how scary it was.

"I've heard of it but never got a chance to go." Mackenzie figured since he had heard of it that it probably had to be scary.

"You should go early tomorrow. It's probably going to be packed."

"You're coming with me." It wasn't a question, it was an order.

"No I'm not." Phil just rolled his eyes and let it her believe she was going to win.

"I doubt they'll be able to scare me." Phil was letting his ego show and it was a good distraction from the previous topic.

"Sure whatever you say." She had a long day and wasn't in the mood to keep the conversation going. "I'm going to head to bed, night."

"Night Kenz."


	15. Chapter 15

"I cannot believe you talked me into coming here." Mackenzie growled at Phil. They were currently standing in line to get into Blood Manor. The line was so long it circled around the corner but because the owner loved wrestling apparently Phil or Punk as he was currently known was able to get them to the head of the line. She was surprised he was recognizable because he was currently in his zombie gear and she had to admit he did a good job. He was ready for a part as an extra on The Walking Dead. It served as consolation that he wasn't the only one in costume. In fact Mackenzie was one of the few people in normal clothing.

"Funny how a lighter held up to a book will get you to do anything."

"It wasn't just any book. That was a first edition copy of Great Gatsby that my mom got me when I graduated with my masters. Took her months to track down and I think she's still paying it off." Phil didn't get a chance to reply because they were ushered in right away by a man who looked like a ringleader for the circus of the undead.

"Oh god, I don't know if I can do this." She was shaking like a leaf.

"You'll be fine. They can't hurt you. Just remember you can't hit any of the performers or we'll get kicked out."

"Fine I'll just hit you." Phil's laugh was drowned out by the sounds of the group ahead of them screaming. Mackenzie clutched Phil's hand and squeezed it as hard as she could.

"I don't know about you but I need my hands so I can make a living." She paid him no mind, her fear getting the better of her. They navigated their way into the next room and it was pitch black. Mackenzie's heart was racing and Phil was giddy. From the far right wall a mechanical snake head shot out toward them and stopped about five inches from Phil's face.

"What the -" Phil was cut off by a performer dressed to look like a shaman of a tribe came out warning them to advance no further and evil lurked in the house. He was then bitten by the giant snake and dragged into a bush that was now illuminated in an eerie blue light.

"That was weird." Mackenzie from behind Phil. She had let go of his hand and grabbed him instead as a human shield.

"I have a feeling it will only get weirder. Come on next room." The walked into the next room and it was lit like a dark room. Red light tinged every corner making it look creepier than a normal room. Mackenzie looked around and saw it was a dining room but far from an ordinary dinner party. All the guests in the chairs were missing limbs and there was blood everywhere. Another performer sat at the head. He was a large man and wore nothing but a diaper. He looked up at them his eyes appeared to be missing from their sockets, blood dripping from his mouth. He held a human leg that looked to be half eaten. Mackenzie felt her stomach turn. The giant man opened his mouth to speak but only let out a gurgle like a baby. A door burst open behind them and a man with a chainsaw began to chase them. Mackenzie screamed and clutched onto Phil. He put his arm around her and they ran together to the next room. Right in front of them stood a woman dressed as some sort of demon wielding a knife. Every room was worse than the next. Every performer was looking to 'kill' them and they bolted through until they found a calm room.

"Are we almost done? Are we at the end?" Mackenzie asked as she let go of Phil's hand.

"Not sure but these guys are good. I even screamed in that last room." Despite his talk of being scared he couldn't wipe the smile off his face. Just then the lights flashed on and they saw they were surrounded by coffins. A baby's cry started playing over a hidden speaker.

"Oh no." Mackenzie moved to the middle of the room and crossed her arms to be sure she didn't hit anyone. Phil hugged her hoping to offer some comfort. All the coffin lids began to creak open simultaneously revealing about ten performers all dressed to look like vampires. They had fangs bared and their faces looked as if they hadn't eaten in days. There was a loud slam and Mackenzie turned toward the source. She saw a door open and grabbed Phil leading him to the next room. All her years in New York avoiding people in the streets paid off. She was able to weave and bob like an expert.

The next room was worse than any nightmare Mackenzie could image. One of the vampire performers was standing over a cradle, baby in his arm blood leaking from the supposed bite. While she knew it was fake Mackenzie stomach turned and she was ready to cry. She didn't even give Phil a moment to process what was in the room before she dragged him into the next one. It was another dark room and they inched their way across, not sure what was in front of them. It was pitch black and they didn't want to fall flat on their faces. One last performer jumped out at them dressed as an evil clown and Mackenzie jumped into Phil arms. There was a bright flash and then darkness once again. Another door opened and they approached carefully but were relieved to see they were headed toward the gift shop. Once they were safe from being scared once again Mackenzie took the opportunity to wipe her face from the tears of fear that had made their ways to her eyes.

"We have a crier here. You've earned yourself a hat." A man behind the counter shouted for everyone to hear. There was a round of applause and Mackenzie was baffled but graciously took the hat he had offered her. It was a basic black baseball cap and had 'I survived Blood Manor' embroidered on it.

"You survived but I think you broke a few bones in my hand." Phil said walking up to her. "That was awesome." Mackenzie was pissed that everyone knew she had cried. She looked at Phil, anger bubbling in her chest and punched him as hard as she could in the arm.

He screamed and clutched his arm trying to rub away the pain.

"What the hell was that for?" He screamed at her once the shock was over.

"For making me go through there. I am never doing anything like that again and you're a total asshole forcing me to go in the first place." She geared up for a screaming match.

"That's still no reason to punch me. Fuck, did you have Muhammad Ali as a boxing coach? That really hurt." He was still holding his arm.

"No and you're lucky I'm not taller otherwise I would have connected with your jaw." She turned and started making her way out of the gift shop and onto the street.

"Slow down, why are you so pissed? You were fine until they gave you that hat."

"Everyone now knows I'm a wimp that's why."

"Why because you cried? I almost cried too."

"Don't lie to make me feel better. I'm going home."

"Okay fine go home and sulk as usual. You are your own worst enemy you know that?" What he said made Mackenzie stop in her tracks.

"I didn't want to come here in the first place and I'm not going to sulk. I'm going to go home and hand out candy to the kids in my neighborhood like I originally had planned." She and Phil had taken the subway due to the streets in the city being mobbed by adults and children in costumes. Her entire ride back home was uneventful and when she made it her front door she let out a sigh of relief. She made quick work of putting all the candy she had bought in a bowl and put her jack-o-lantern on her front porch lit. Everyone who was willing to hand out candy put one out. She saw a troop of kids practically run from next door to her. She had become popular because she always handed out full size candy and the kids always got their favorite. She had finished and made her way back inside to watch some T.V. The kids came trickling by and she saw many ghosts, transformers, iron men and princesses. An hour had gone by and there was another knock on the door. She opened it expecting more kids but all she got was Phil.

"I thought you were at the parade."

"It's no fun without someone to go with. Oh" He paused grabbing something from his back pocket. "I also went back and got this." He pulled out a picture of then hugging looking in the same direction. They each wore a look of sheer terror. It made her laugh to see Phil just as scared as she was.

"Sorry for punching you earlier, I was pissed."

"I'll forgive you under one condition."

"What?"

"You tell me whose name you said while you were with Kofi."

"You're not going to let that go are you." It wasn't a question and Phil shook his head in response. "Fine if you so desperately want to know." She looked down fearing his reaction. "I said or more accurately moaned your name."

**Oh no! Cliffhanger. How will Phil react? Don't worry lovely readers. I am working in the next chapter as we speak so it shouldn't be too long of a wait. Once again thank you all for the reviews. It's great to hear feedback.**


	16. Chapter 16

**And I'm back with the next part. This may be the last part for a while, school has picked up again so we'll see how much writing I can crank out. Hope you all enjoy and as always thank you all for the wonderful reviews.**

This was the second time in two days that Mackenzie had been surprised by a kiss but this time it was different. If you could physically show the amount of chemistry she and Phil shared it would put the Fourth of July fireworks display to shame. It was tame compared to the kisses she had shared with Kofi the previous night but it felt like so much more. Mackenzie's stomach was doing summersaults and Phil's heart felt like it was ready to beat out of his chest. They pulled away from each other and Mackenzie couldn't help but break down into a fit of giggles when she saw Phil's face.

"What is so funny?" Phil was astonished she could laugh after what had just happened. It was far from the reaction he expected.

"Do you have any idea what it's like to have a kiss like that and then open your eyes to a zombie?"

"I totally forgot I was still in costume."

"Yeah maybe you should come in and take that stuff off." Realizing what it sounded like she quickly amended her words. "I mean the make-up. You can keep the clothes on. Unless you want to change, I don't think I have anything that'll fit you but I could probably find you-" His lips cut her off and she relaxed into his arms savoring the sensation of his lips on hers. He pulled away and she let out a contented sigh.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you talk way too much?"

"Well that's a good way to shut me up. Sorry I was so chatty. It happens when I'm nervous."

"I make you nervous?"

"The immediate change that just happened here makes me nervous."

"Maybe we should take this inside. I doubt the kiddies would want to hear this." She nodded stepping aside letting him into the living room. There was a small band of kids standing on the sidewalk in front of her house. They looked like they were waiting for her to finish her business with Phil before they approached. She waved them over.

"Was that your boyfriend?" A little boy dressed as Captain American asked her.

"No it was her prince charming." A little girl in a Snow White costumes chimed in.

"No he was a zombie, he can't be prince charming." This came from the third one in the group. A boy dressed up like he was ready for a rodeo, complete with chaps.

"He was in disguise, duh." Snow White countered rolling her eyes in the process.

"Princes don't wear disguises." Captain American scoffed as if he was disgusted with the thought.

"Yes they do if they have to fight the evil people. They trick them by wearing a disguise. Don't you ever read?" Snow White had a massive attitude. Mackenzie decided to break this up before it came to blows.

"If you all keep fighting I can't give you candy." Mackenzie said, bowl in hand. They immediately quieted down and she was able to hand out the treats. She breathed a sigh of relief once they were gone. She looked around her living room to find Phil but he had disappeared.

"Phil where are you?" She shouted.

"In the bathroom." She heard him call and she decided to leave him alone until she heard him growl in frustration.

"Is there a problem?"

"I can't take this stuff off from around my eyes." She opened her cabinet and grabbed her make-up remover and the cotton balls.

"Come here." She dried the water off his face and proceeded to gently take off the dark eyeliner he had around his eyes.

"Gee how much of this crap did you use?"

"I used what I had to so that I would look like a zombie. It's not my fault I didn't realize it was waterproof."

"Yeah it was that's why you read the label."

"Well we can't all be smart ass college professors." She stayed quiet and finished up.

"Okay all done. Rinse your face off again." He did as she said and after he dried his face off he no longer looked like a member of the undead army. Before Mackenzie could say anything the doorbell rang and she ran to get it. She recognized the little boy standing on her doorstep. It was her neighbor's son Matthew from three doors down. He was around seven years old and the most polite child she had ever come across. He was wearing a John Cena shirt and a replica of the WWE title.

"Trick or Treat." He said holding his bag open waiting for candy but Mackenzie had an idea.

"I ran out of skittles, can you hold on I have some more inside." She directed it to Matthews mother and she gave her a smile saying it was okay. She jetted toward Phil who was currently raiding her fridge.

"I need you for a minute." Before he could even ask what she needed him for he was being dragged across the house. She popped back outside and handed Matthew some skittles.

"I have someone I want you to meet." She pulled Phil through the door and watched Matthew's reaction. It was the cutest thing. His jaw dropped and he let go of his candy bag and proceeded to tell his mom CM Punk was in front of him.

"Mom, mom, mom do you know who that is? It's Punk, best in the world. I wanted to be you for Halloween but my mom likes John Cena. I tried to tell her he wasn't the champion but she didn't listen to me." He made a face showing his disgust for Cena and Phil smiled at his enthusiasm.

"Really well John Cena isn't bad. I'm better though." Phil had squatted down so he was eye level.

"I wanna be a wrestler when I grow up."

"That's great, you need to work hard and maybe I'll see you in the ring."

"If it isn't too much trouble can I get a picture." Matthew's mom spoke up, her phone was out poised and ready.

"Sure no problem." Phil put his arm around Matthews shoulder and the little boy grinned from ear to ear.

"Got it, thank you so much. Say goodbye Matthew."

"Thank you for the candy Ms. Kenzie, bye champ." He waved and allowed himself to be led away by his mom.

"I'm doing that for every kid who comes to the door." Phil said as he turned to Mackenzie.

"I don't expect you to but I know him and he's always well behaved when he's outside. You should see him. All he does is talk about wrestling. In the summer his mom sets up a trampoline in the back yard and he practices his moves on a pillow. I figured seeing an actual wrestler would be the highlight of his year."

"Fine but don't expect me to budge from this couch for the rest of the night." He flicked through the channels settling on a Walking Dead marathon.

"Fine but we have to talk, the sooner the better."

"Well stop handing out candy and we can talk now."

"Trick or treating is supposed to end at nine. After that I just leave the bowl out on the porch. We can talk then." She sat down next to him cuddling into his arm. The time flew by and nine came sooner than she expected. She went outside to take in the Jack-o-Lantern and placed the half empty bowl of candy out so it could be scavenged by late night trick or treaters. She took her spot next to Phil and turned to face him. In preparation for their talk he shut off the T.V. Neither one of them wanted to start the conversation. After minutes of excruciatingly uncomfortable silence Mackenzie spoke up.

"Soooo, this is awkward." Phil cracked a smile and nodded in agreement.

"I guess the question we should answer is what does each one of us want out of this." He gestured between them both.

"Well what do you want?" Mackenzie asked him putting off her answer.

"I think we would be good together but if you don't want that I understand." He was apprehensive and knew this was going to be a very sensitive subject.

"I don't know what I want. I know we would be good together and there's no denying there's something between us. I just don't know if I'm ready to start so soon with someone else. I don't want to end up hurt again." Mackenzie said trying to be as honest as possible.

"Do you think I would do anything to hurt you?" He was offended that she would even think he would try to hurt her in any way.

"No but no one really sets out to intentionally hurt someone. It's just something that happens." She thought back on her previous relationship and the pain he had caused.

"So you're saying you want to keep this friendly." Phil wanted it to be more but if the choice was friendship or no relationship at all her, he was willing to settle on friendship.

"How can we go back to friendship after what happened earlier?" She thought of the kiss they had shared earlier and knew there was way they were going to be able to push that aside. It will eventually bubble over and they would end up pushing the limits of their friendship.

"Well then what do you want?" He was starting to get frustrated and wanted a straight answer.

"Why are you putting this all on me?" She started to regret telling him what had happened with Kofi.

"Because I know what I want but it takes two to make a relationship work and you're giving me nothing." Mackenzie bit her lip and stayed silent carefully thinking what she should say next. Phil sensing her distress decided a different tactic. "You are thinking way too much. What do you feel?" Mackenzie reached across grabbing his hand feeling the jolt in her body as soon as his skin touched hers.

"I want this. I'm just scared it won't work."

"Then we'll take things slow and if it doesn't work out we can always stay friends. Sound good to you?" She nodded content with the decision she had made. For once she was truly happy.


	17. Chapter 17

**I was actually able to type out another chapter in between lab reports...yay! Hope you like it and once again thank you all for the lovely reviews.**

Mackenzie awoke in her room fully clothed to the smell of coffee. Her last memory was sitting on the couch with Phil watching television.

"I must have fallen asleep." She thought and then had the image of Phil carrying her up the stairs and couldn't help but smile. She had learned that underneath the gruff exterior he really was a sweetheart, it just took a while to crack the shell. She made her way downstairs and saw Phil, shirtless at work on her stove cooking up something. She smiled and decided it was best to just enjoy the show from the doorway. She watched as he maneuvered, careful not to burn himself. The muscles in his back flexed as he moved and her hormones reacted wishing she could feel them flex for herself.

"Are you enjoying the show?" He asked without turning around.

"It's not every day I wake up to sexy wrestler cooking in my kitchen." She said as she walked further into the room. She heard Phil chuckle but he let the comment slide. It was too early to exchange flirtatious banter and he was in danger of a severe burn if he got sidetracked.

"Want coffee?" He asked taking the opportunity to sneak a look at her. She was still in her clothes from the day before and her hair was a mess but he still thought she was beautiful.

"I'll pour myself a cup, you finish up there. What are you making anyway?"

"I boiled myself an egg but I made you French toast. I was planning on surprising you with breakfast in bed but you beat me to it."

"Oh that's sweet, next time don't make coffee. The smell wakes me up automatically."

"Mentally noted, won't happen again." He plated her food and handed her the plate. Mackenzie's mouth watered as the smell of cinnamon wafted up from the plate.

"This looks so good." She walked to her island counter and sat down ready to dig in. Phil was there a minute later with her coffee. She had completely forgotten it and was glad he had remembered. He sat across from her eating his egg and munching on a piece of toast.

"Why didn't you make yourself some of this? It's delicious."

"Glad you like it. I've gained a few pounds so I'm on one of my many diets."

"You sound worse than a girl." She shoved a large piece of toast in her mouth and Phil snorted.

"I think at this moment you're manly enough for the both of us." Annoyed Mackenzie opened her mouth flashing the masticated breakfast in it. It was childish but at that moment she didn't care.

"Oh yeah just what I want to see." He brushed it off having a feeling she might not be the best person in the morning. "So you have anything planned for today?"

"I have like thirty essays to grade for tomorrow."

"Good luck with that. Are you going to be free by tonight?"

"Why?"

"I figured we could have dinner."

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Yes I am."

"Well I accept, I should be ready by six."

"Great, no need to dress super fancy."

"Noted." They spent the rest of their meal in comfortable silence. Phil left after so Mackenzie could finish her work.

It took close to seven hours but Mackenzie had finally graded her last paper. Looking at the clock she saw it was half past four. Her stomach gave a loud growl. In the mad rush to get her work done she had neglected to eat lunch and her stomach was starting to complain. She decided to have a light snack to tide her over since she was going to have dinner in a short time. She rushed through her shower and started to work on her hair. She settled on just throwing some gel in it and drying it to its naturally curly state. Looking through her closet she debated just how casual she should go. She finally settled on jeans, a purple sweater since it was getting chilly out and her not so beat up sneakers. She was tying her shoe when she heard the doorbell. Looking at the clock she saw he was ten minutes early. She opened the door to reveal Phil dressed in a long sleeve shirt, jeans and his sneakers. She was happy she didn't decide to go dressy.

"Hey you look great." Phil greeted her.

"Come on in, I'm almost ready." Phil stepped in and watched as she ran around grabbing her wallet which was smaller than he had seen most women carry, keys and phone. She stuffed them all in her pockets and grabbed a light jacket. "Okay I'm good to go."

"No purse?" Phil chided.

"No, that's what pockets are for. Let's go." They made their way down the block and hit the corner.

"So where are we going?" Mackenzie asked no too sure of Phil's knowledge of the city.

"There's a small café type place not too far from here. Last time we were in New York a few of the guys went there for dinner."

"It's a little Greek place?" Mackenzie asked after thinking which shop it could be. Phil answered with a nod. "Yeah that place is good. Best gyro's in town." Halfway through the walk Phil laced his fingers with Mackenzie's. The contact sent a jolt through Mackenzie's body and she smiled enjoying the sensation. The smile did not go unnoticed by Phil who was sharing a similar grin. They made it to the café and the hostess seated them in the back so they had some illusion of privacy. A waitress was with them right away asking if there was anything she could get them. Mackenzie settled on a gyro while Phil got a salad.

"So when do you have to be back?" Mackenzie initiated the conversation.

"I'm leaving tomorrow afternoon. I have to fly out to Nebraska."

"The best of middle America." She answered with a smile. She was trying to hide the fact that she was disappointed that she wouldn't get to see him for a while.

"Pretty much, the fans aren't so bad. Most of them are cool, every now and then you get an asshole but it's part of the territory."

"I don't think I could handle people constantly invading my personal space." She was astounded at how Phil could handle the constant attention.

"It hasn't really happened until recently, ever since I got the title." The waitress brought their food and they started eating. Halfway through the meal Mackenzie felt like she should say something but she had no idea what. For the first time she was truly out of words. Somehow the change in their relationship made her more self-conscious.

"So how's work going?" Phil said in an attempt to alleviate the tension he felt was starting to build.

"Work's fine, midterms are quickly approaching. I'm dreading it."

"Why?"

"Well first off I have seventy five students in total so the sheer amount is overwhelming. Secondly these tests are timed so it isn't the best work and they're all hand written. The amount of chicken scratch you get it astounding. I always end up with a slight headache after grading that test and finals are worse but I refuse to get into that now. It's all part of the job though.

"You must really love it though since you put up with the annoyance." He knew he was one to talk. His job consisted of getting tossed around a twenty by twenty ring.

"Of course, literature has always been my comfort, even as a kid. I remember running to the library whenever I would get upset." Phil found himself laughing and picturing her as a little girl. The image he had in his head was of a short cute girl with a mass of curly hair and pretty brown eyes. He made a mental note to ask if she had any childhood photos. He wanted to see if she was always as beautiful as she was now.

"So I know you love Dickens but do you have any favorite authors who are still living?" He sensed she was nervous and kept the conversation on a topic he knew she would have no issue discussing.

"That's tough." She paused biting her bottom lip in concentration. Phil noticed and immediately imagined how it would feel if her were one biting that lip. The thought sent blood rushing to certain sensitive region and he fought to keep his calm. He refused to get excited like he was a fifteen year old boy again.

"Phil are you even listening?" Hearing that brought his attention back to her.

"Sorry I missed that. What did you say?" Mackenzie looked at him skeptically but decided to let it drop and continued.

"Well I saying before you went off into la la land was that I love Gabriel Garcia Marquez. He's a Columbian writer who is fantastic." She continued on listing all the reasons she loved his writing but all Phil could do was marvel at how beautiful she looked when she was passionate about something. He took his time and really studied her features.e'sH Her brown eyes lit up and her brow furrowed slightly as if she were really concentrating. She had a way of gesturing that really pulled you in but the real distraction was her habit of biting her lip every time she was deep in thought. That combined with the dim lighting in the café creating a romantic atmosphere was enough to drive any man crazy and Phil was no exception.

"So maybe after this we can go to the Hudson and pretend we're dying fish." Mackenzie said when she noticed that Phil had yet again slipped away into dreamland. Phil had only caught the last few words but was enough to confuse him.

"Excuse me?"

"You were zoning out again. What's up? You usually don't get distracted."

"It's nothing."

"Yes it is something and I let it slide the first time but now I'm starting to think you don't find me interesting." Despite her best efforts she sounded a bit hurt.

"No it's not that."

"Then what is it?" Mackenzie crossed her arms and looked at Phil waiting for an answer.

"I was just distracted by your beauty." Mackenzie scoffed and was ready to retort but Phil cut her off. "I'm serious. You're gorgeous to begin with but when you talk about books your face just lights up and your brow furrow a bit like you're in deep concentration." Mackenzie unconsciously bit her lip taking in what he had said. "And you drive me crazy every time you bite your lip."

"I don't bite my lip."

"Yes you do and you don't even realize it." Mackenzie had no idea how to respond to that. She stayed quiet for a while thinking of how to follow that. She figured a funny retort was best, she didn't feel like getting very deep in the feelings department just yet.

"Good save." She said with a chuckle.

"I have my moments."

"You don't appear to be the romantic type."

"I get that all the time but in reality I am a huge romantic." Mackenzie gave him a skeptical look and he sighed before lacing his fingers holding them out to her. Each knuckle had a letter tattooed on it. Together they spelled romance followed by a heart on his pinky.

"See, told you I'm a total romantic, hearts, flowers, chocolate, candle lit dinners, sappy love songs. I love it all. Just don't let anyone know, it would destroy my rep." Mackenzie laughed and held up a girl scout sign.

"Your secret is safe with me, scouts honor."

"You were never a girl scout."

"I know but I promise I'll take your secret to the grave." She took another bite of her food and Phil took it as a signal to continue his meal as well.

"That was so good." Mackenzie said as she wiped some sauce off her finger. Phil had already finished and was waiting for her.

"It looked good. We should come back when I'm not restricted and I could actually have a gyro."

"I guess dessert is out of the question then." She knew for a fact that the café had a delicious baklava.

"If you want dessert don't let me stop you."

"No I would feel too guilty enjoying myself while you just sit there, maybe next time." Phil signaled to the waitress for the check and Mackenzie was already reaching into her pocket for her wallet.

"Nope, I asked you on a date so it's my treat." Mackenzie decided it was best not to argue.

"Okay but next time it's my treat. I'm declaring it now."

"You're asking me out?" Phil feigned surprise.

"Yes and you better wear something sexy." Mackenzie tried her best to sound demanding but her act crumbled since she couldn't keep from cracking a smile. Phil paid and they were out and heading back to Mackenzie's house. She didn't want the night to end but she knew it had to.

"Tonight was fun." She said as soon as they were in front of her door.

"The night is still young." Phil said hoping he didn't have to leave right away. Mackenzie bit her lip again sending a shiver down Phil's spine.

"If you keep biting your lip like that I'm going to bite it myself."

"Oh really." She bit her lip purposefully this time temping him to kiss her.

"That's it." He pulled her toward him crashing his lips on hers. She kissed him back wanting more. He nipped her lower lip and she pulled back in surprise.

"Hey!" Mackenzie gaped at Phil. She didn't actually believe he would bit her.

"I told you I'd bite you." His smirk was back but it was more sexual than mischievous.

"There are a few other places you can bite." Mackenzie had turned to open the door leaving Phil to try and control the rush of hormones her words had sent through him. As soon as the door was closed Phil was on her kissing every inch of exposed skin on her neck working his way up to her lips. They stumbled through her living room toward the couch. The back of Phil's legs bumped the couch and Mackenzie's gave him a nudge indicating she wanted him seated which he happily obliged. She straddled him and reveled in the small groan that came from him. She trailed kisses up his neck, along his jaw and finally made her way to his lips. He kissed back hungrily and when she felt his tongue along her bottom lip she granted him access. She savored the feel of their tongues battling for control. He nipped her bottom lip and she responded by grinding her hips into him and tracing her hands along his stomach under his shirt. He grabbed her hands stilling her movements and pulled away breaking their kiss.

"Not that I'm complaining but this seems like the opposite of going slow."

"Seriously? You're bringing this up now." Mackenzie looked at him as if he had lost his head.

"Yes now before we get too carried away and you resent me." She was ready to say no but stopped herself. Deep down she knew he was right. It was way too soon to take it to the level they were fast approaching.

"You're right." She got off his lap and sat next to him frustration and fear bubbling beneath her calm demeanor.

"Maybe I should go." Phil got up from the couch and Mackenzie started to panic.

"No, stay please." She grabbed his arm. "For a little while, please?" The last part was no more than a whisper. Phil could see the fear in her eyes, the fear that she had ruined their friendship.

"Of course." He sat next to her and gave a small chaste kiss, silently reassuring her that nothing was ruined. He felt her physically relax beside him and they cuddled enjoying each other's company. They for what felt like minutes. It was only until Mackenzie yawned that Phil looked at the clock and saw it was almost midnight.

"I really should get going. It's late, I have a flight and you have work."

"Okay, be sure to at least text me when you land." She escorted Phil to the door and gave him one last kiss before they parted ways.


	18. Chapter 18

** I decided to play with the narration a bit and am pretty happy with the way it came out. Hope you enjoy and once again thank you all for the wonderful reviews.**

Phil had settled into the couch on the back of the tour bus, comic book in hand. They had been driving for about two hours. Normally he would chat with Kofi but ever since he had gotten back Kofi had been giving him the cold shoulder. He even resorted to calling him Punk only when he truly needed to say anything to him. It ate Phil up inside knowing that their relationship had taken a massive hit and he wasn't sure if it could ever really be the same. It had been almost three weeks since the "Mackenzie Incident" as he mentally named it. The tension was starting to be felt by everyone. The guys in the locker room were starting to ask questions that neither of them were willing to answer. Phil tried his best to concentrate on his comic but it was starting to feel impossible. He reached to his pocket to get his phone. It was becoming a habit for him to call Mackenzie whenever he was feeling this way. He came up empty and knew he had left his phone on the front end of the bus. Debating whether or not it was worth facing Kofi to call Mackenzie he decided it was best to just leave his phone where it was.

Back in New York Mackenzie was hard at work grading her student's midterm tests. She only had about ten left but she had to take a break. She felt like her brain was about to explode and she went out to grab a coffee. She once again locked herself up in her office and got back to work. She was on her final essay when one of the office workers popped her head in. Mackenzie looked up and saw the unmistakable face of Eileen. She was short but cute. She was a natural red head and freckles provided the only color to her alabaster skin. She was quiet and sweet most of the time until you got her angry. Then she became what the office affectionately called a hulkette. In all honesty Eileen was so sweet it was nearly impossible to upset her but once you did there was no escaping her wrath.

"Am I interrupting?" She asked looking a bit ashamed.

"No, I'm on the last test. You can sit while I finish. It'll only take a minute or two." Mackenzie gestured to the chair across from her desk and gave her a pleasant smile. She finished grading as quickly as possible and turned her attention back to Eileen who was waiting patiently.

"Finally done, I hate midterms. So what was it you wanted to talk to be about?"

"I just wanted to know if you'd be willing to participate in this year's fundraiser." It was at that moment that Mackenzie knew exactly why the office had sent Eileen in to ask this question. She was so sweet it was hard to tell her no, Mackenzie was not an exception but when it came to the fundraiser she had enough in her to resist, just barely. The annual fundraiser was a charity show where the more popular professors performed according to the theme. Mackenzie had refused to participate every year much to the dismay of the other professors. Since all the funds went to charity everyone was more than willing to join in the fun and the student loved it because they got a fun show the day before finals started. It was a great stress relief for everyone who participated but despite this Mackenzie still refused. She absolutely hated being in the spotlight and thought that doing something of this nature may hurt her rapport with her students. They may not take her as seriously.

"As flattered as I am that you asked I must decline."

"Oh please, all funds go to the American Cancer Society and the theme this year is Motown."

"That was the theme like two years ago. Why are they repeating it?"

"Well the twist this year is that it's a gender swap. So the men will be female acts and the woman will be male acts." Mackenzie got the image of some of the professor in drag and had to suppress the laugh that was bubbling up from her chest.

"As cute as it sounds I really don't want to join in."

"Why?" Mackenzie didn't want to get into her reasons with Eileen. They were friendly in the office but spent no time outside of work together. Their relationship was strictly work related and she didn't want to delve into her own personal insecurities.

"I just don't, that should be enough reason."

"Please just give it some thought. Everyone here knows you are great at what you do but no one has ever seen you cut loose. You're more serious than my grandmother, you need to have a bit more fun and this is for a really great cause." Eileen pleaded and gave Mackenzie her best puppy dog face and she cracked.

"I'll think about it okay."

"That's wonderful, wait until I tell everyone." Mackenzie felt her panic rise, she didn't want everyone else's expectations hoodwink her into doing something she didn't want to do.

"I didn't say yes, the best I'll give you now is a solid maybe."

"It's more than you've given before. Rehearsals start after Thanksgiving break so we'll need a definite answer by then. I really hope you decide to join. It'll be fun." With that said Eileen left Mackenzie's office with a little more bounce in her step than when she came in. Mackenzie sat back debating what she should do. The comment about her being too serious rubbed her the wrong way. Not wanting to look like a fool didn't mean she couldn't have fun. Mackenzie figured Eileen was just saying that as a way to try to get her to say yes but Eileen was notoriously honest. Mackenzie was starting to get a headache and a stomach ache from all the thoughts whizzing through her head. She grabbed her phone and dialed the one person she knew who would give her an honest opinion even if it wasn't what she wanted to hear at the moment.

Phil's phone buzzed from the table next to Kofi and he debated whether he should give it to him or let it go to voicemail. With a huff he grabbed it and looked at the ID seeing Kenz across the screen. Kofi felt the bile rise to his throat. He knew it was a long shot that he would ever get a chance to be with her but he couldn't help feel jealous. He knew Phil had her heart and he had to accept that but every time he looked at Phil he was reminded of the night. The night Phil's name passed her lips when it should have been his own and the anger would rise again. In reality it ate him up that he couldn't look at his friend without feeling jealous. He had the urge to pick up just to hear her voice again and against his better judgment did just that.

"Hi Mackenzie." Mackenzie looked at her phone making sure she had called the right number. Seeing Punk across her screen she concluded that Kofi had gotten to Phil's phone before he could.

"Uuuh, hi Kofi. How are you?" Kofi smiled, hearing her voice had a calming effect on him.

"I'm okay, you?" She was wondering if she should bring up their last encounter. They hadn't spoken since the incident and she was starting to feel very awkward.

"I'm good, ummm about the last time we were together. I am so sorry." She figured humble was a good way to go.

"It's okay. It was my fault, I should have known. You told me you felt nothing but I just didn't want to believe it." He had never said that out loud before and he realized he was the one being a jerk. He deserved everything he had gotten.

"I hope everything is okay with you and Phil. The last thing I want to do is cause any tension between you two." Kofi could feel her concern over the phone and just wanted her to feel at ease.

"It's okay. To be honest I am a bit jealous but it'll pass." He knew he had no one to blame but himself. "I'm going to bring the phone to Phil now okay."

"Sure, nice talking to you Kofi. I really hope we can still be friends. I don't have many and you're a really great guy."

"Thanks, don't worry we never stopped being friends. We just took a brief hiatus." He walked to the back and handed Phil the phone giving him a smile in the process. Phil was bewildered at the sudden change but chose not to comment on it at that moment. He looked at the caller ID and saw Mackenzie's name and got a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. He knew she had something to do with it.

"Hey Kenz, I was going to call you but you beat me to the punch."

"Yeah, I wanted to ask you something."

"Oh good I wanted to ask you something too." He figured if he couldn't ask Kofi he could ask her.

"Oh what?"

"What did you and Kofi talk about?" The question threw her off a bit but she answered it anyway.

"I mostly apologized for the last time we were together and said I still want to be friends. Also I mentioned that I didn't want to be the cause of any tension between you two." Phil figured his new change of heart had to do with keeping her happy.

"Oh okay, so what did you want to ask me?"

"Am I too serious?" Phil stayed quiet thinking it may have been a trap, like when women ask if the jeans they're wearing makes them look fat. "Well?" Mackenzie asked after a minute of silence on Phil's end.

"I'm not sure how to answer." He was being as honest as he could.

"I'm looking for the truth." She felt a bit hurt he had to ask. She always wanted the truth from him and nothing less.

"Well you are a bit high strung at moments, like when you slam cakes into people's faces when they insinuate you are somehow bad at your job even though they were joking."

"You aren't ever going to let me live that down are you?" She pinched the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself. Even nearly three months later and she still was highly ashamed and embarrassed by what she had done.

"The only way I'm letting that go is if Frosty the Snowman escaped from the innermost circle of hell."

"So in layman's terms no. You really think I'm that serious?" She didn't realize how she had come off to others.

"When it comes to your job yes, you really are. In other areas you seem to be a bit more lax. Why do you ask?" He was wondering what had brought around this strange line of questioning from her. To him Mackenzie was head strong and self assured. She took no crap from anyone so the sudden sense of low self esteem struck him as off.

"There's this faculty fundraiser show that they invited me to do and the girl who was trying to convince me said everyone thought I was too serious and I had to cut loose. I just don't want to make a fool of myself, or worse have my students lose respect for me." And there it was. The one thing she had always prided herself on was that everyone respected her. Phil knew and understood her fear but thought it was totally out of place, especially considering how great she was at what she did for a living.

"They will always respect you as long as you are good at your job. Do you respect everyone who participates in the show every year?" He tried another tactic to get her to see she was being ridiculous.

"Yes, they're some of the greatest professors at the school." In fact it was an honor to be asked, only the best and most well liked professors were asked to participate.

"So think of it as being part of the hall of fame." Phil knew he had her convinced. It wasn't hard to reason with her.

"Thanks." She was grateful that Phil cared enough to take time and show her she was being silly.

"So is it like a general talent show where people do whatever they're good at?" He started wondering what she could do as a talent. He wasn't sure if she could do anything other than analyze an 18th century novel. While a very good skill to have it wasn't exactly talent show material.

"No there's a theme every year. Mostly the acts just dance and lip-sync to songs. This year they're doing a gender swap Motown." She braced herself for the laughter.

"So you'll be dressed as a guy?" He suppressed the giggles that were fighting their way out of his mouth.

"If I decide to do it yes." He automatically had a mental image of her dressed as a hippie in bell bottoms, her hair all teased out "singing" an R&B classic.

"When is this taking place. I have got to see you in drag."

"I never said I was going to do it." She knew she was going to but didn't want to admit it just yet.

"Yes you are, quit lying to yourself." Even though he only knew her for three months he was already able to predict her choices.

"You're probably right. It's the day before finals start." She did a quick calculation in her head. "So it'll be December 15th."

"Oh that's perfect. We're doing the TLC pay per view at Barclays center the 16th. I don't have to rearrange my schedule to see you." His grin had gotten wide. Mackenzie couldn't see him but she knew it was there.

"Not a problem, looking forward to seeing you in the audience." She wondered if Kofi would show up as well but decided not to say anything. She figured with the question he had asked that they may have been having issues at the moment.

"You better be at the pay per view. I need my girlfriend cheering me from the sidelines."

"Sounds fair." In actuality the thought of watching him get thrown around a ring terrified her. She didn't want to see him get hurt but if he wanted her there she would support him.

"So you're coming to Chicago for Thanksgiving right?" He remembered the heated conversation they had a few nights ago when she said she wasn't going to visit her family for the holiday. He had convinced her to go. According to Mackenzie it was more like he guilted her into it. She was more excited about seeing him than her family. Phone calls were okay but nothing beat having him right by her side.

"Yes I booked the flight yesterday. I leave at five on Wednesday and I arrive at seven Chicago time."She was already dreading the flight. She debated if Phil would make a recording of his voice and send it to her so she could listen to it while she flew but then pushed the idea out of her head. "Well I should go, I'm still at work."

"Okay, enjoy the rest of your day."

"Will do, talk to you later." With that she hung up, ready to tackle the rest of her day.


	19. Chapter 19

Mackenzie grabbed her duffle bag from the overhead bin and made her way toward the exit on the plane. The Chicago airport was more crowded than usual due to the rush of people looking to travel in time for the holiday. She scanned the terminal in hopes that maybe someone had decided to surprise her by picking her up. She was ready to give up hope until she saw a short straight haired brunette holding a sign with "Kenz" written in big red letters. She knew for a fact that she had never met this woman before but there was something about her that felt familiar. The short brunette was busy scanning the crowd. When her eyes landed on Mackenzie a huge smile spread over her face. Mackenzie figured it was best to see what was going on.

"You must be Mackenzie." The brunette gave Mackenzie a big hug which she did not return. It was not in her agenda to hug total strangers.

"I don't mean to be rude but who are you?" She concentrated on the woman's features trying her best to place her but had absolutely no luck. She had a small inclining that she may have been related to Phil in some way.

"Phil never mentioned me?!" She sounded extremely shocked. "I'm his sister Chaleen." Mackenzie felt a wash of relief take over her body as her assumption was proved to be correct.

"He has told me about you, I've just never seen a picture." Mackenzie said quickly saving Phil from an angry sister out lash.

"Oh well that's better. I was about to go outside and beat him up."

"He's here?" Mackenzie's stomach gave a slight jump in excitement.

"Yeah, he decided it was best to stay out by the car. Less chance of getting swarmed." Mackenzie nodded in understanding.

"I didn't expect him to pick me up. I figured I would see him later." Chaleen started walking out and Mackenzie followed.

"Classic Phil. He likes surprises as long as he isn't the one being surprised." They emerged from the mob and started making their way to the short term parking. Phil was leaning against the car, arm crossed over his chest. He had on a cubs cap and his headphones were around his neck. Mackenzie thought something was off about his look and then it clicked.

"You shaved?!" She said dismayed. His scruff was a trait she really liked about him. He was the first guy she had ever dated that wasn't clean shaven all the time and she liked it that way.

"No hello?" He leaned down for a kiss but she pushed him away.

"Don't distract me. Why did you take off the beard? I liked it." She ran her hand over his jaw feeling the smooth skin on her fingertips. She had an urge to kiss him right then but suppressed it.

"I wanted to. Sometimes I like a change. You really don't like it?" He sounded like a wounded puppy.

"I like it, I was just shocked that's all. I was expecting lumberjack Phil not pretty boy Punk." He smiled and she actually swooned. "I missed you." She wrapped her arms around him and held him tight. He kissed her neck, a soft brush of lips but it was enough to send chills down her spine. She turned to face him and gave him a proper kiss hello.

"If you two are done playing kissy face can we get going?" Chaleen sounded annoyed and Mackenzie felt Phil tense. She wasn't sure if it was out of annoyance or embarrassment.

"Let's get going." Phil grabbed her duffle bag and threw it in the back seat. Chaleen got in next to it leaving Mackenzie the front passenger seat. Mackenzie and Phil already came to the agreement that it was better for her to stay at his house in his guest room. While she loved her family, being in the same house with them was going to cause a massive blowout. Especially if her brother and new sister-in-law were there which was more than likely the case.

"So how did you manage to get a smoking hot college professor?" Chaleen asked Phil. Mackenzie knew it was her way of trying to annoy him, as was her right as his little sister. The "smoking hot" comment threw Mackenzie a little off guard. She considered herself cute in her own right but she never thought of herself as a bombshell.

"I am just full of charm." Phil responded with a satisfied smirk.

"I know something else your full of." Chaleen shot back and Mackenzie had to fight back a fit of giggles. "Seriously though I am so happy you two found each other. Honestly Mackenzie he is acting like he belongs in a sappy romance film. Plus he's actually reading something other than comic books." Chaleen had a satisfied smirk on her face and Mackenzie started to wonder if it was a family trait.

"You're actually reading a book?" Mackenzie was shocked she had that big of an influence.

"Yeah, I found a copy of A Tale of Two Cities in his bag today. I figured you must have had something to do with that." Chaleen interjected not giving time for Phil to answer Mackenzie's question.

"So not only are you reading but you decided to pick up my favorite book." She couldn't help but grin.

"I wanted to see what all the hype was about. You rave about it all the time." He added without taking his eyes off the road.

"So what do you think so far?" She was interested to see if he liked it as much as she did.

"Not bad, I'm like fifty pages in so I still have a ways to go. It isn't that easy of a read you know."

"I know, take your time. Feel free to ask me anything if you happen to be lost."

"Yes professor." The rest of the ride was filled with Chaleen asking Mackenzie a bunch of generic "get to know you" questions.

"Okay runt, get out." Phil said turning around giving Chaleen a smirk.

"Fine, see you tomorrow. Are you coming too?" Chaleen addressed the question to Mackenzie.

"Possibly, we'll see how it works out with my family. I may need an escape plan." She gave Phil a wide eyes look of fear. He replied with a shrug.

"I do hope you come over. It's always more fun with more people." She exited the car and they waited until she was inside her house before driving off.

"She seems sweet." Mackenzie said as Phil drove to his house.

"She is until you get her angry, just ask Jericho." He had a hint of a laugh in his words.

"Huh?" Mackenzie figured it was a reference to his job. She had only been watching since she had met him so she really had no idea on what previous storylines took place.

"They went a bit overboard on a story and he said she was a drug user. She liked the attention but when she got a chance to lash out she did. The slap she gave him would have knocked him back to the stone had we been in comic book. Needless to say we both have the same temper." This time he couldn't contain his laughter. He felt a sense of pride in her that day, even though the slap was scripted she had gone full force.

"Remind me to never piss her off."

"I doubt you will." Phil reached over and laced his fingers with hers. Mackenzie felt a jolt, a feeling she had missed over the past month.

"I missed this." The words were out of her mouth before she could think.

"Me too." Phil said knowing exactly what she was talking about, no need for clarification. The rest of the car ride was silent. When they pulled up to his house he refused to let Mackenzie carry her own bag. Walking inside Mackenzie was awestruck at the design inside of Phil's house. It had high vaulted ceilings with a modern design. Very far from what she was expecting. It was perfect, in fact a bit too perfect. It lacked the lived in feel her house had. Sure it wasn't as large or stylish but at least she could call it home. This place looked more like a fancy place to store his stuff.

"I must admit I was expecting something different." She said from the center of the living room. Phil was already making his way the stairs with her bag in hand.

"I get that a lot. Which room do you want?"

"You have more than one guest room?"

"I have five bedrooms including mine. If you want you can just share my room." He looked shy which was a new emotion for him. Mackenzie debated whether or not it was a smart idea to share his room. She craved his touch and knew if they shared the same bed it would escalate, the thought of the possibility made her heart start to race. She still hadn't decided if it was for a good reason or not. Body and mind were at war.

"I wouldn't mind sharing your room." She accepted before she could think herself out of the decision. She made sure to mentally catalogue the layout of the house as she followed him up the stairs. He gave her a brief tour that ended with his room. The room was decked out in mostly black and white and it, much like the rest of the house, felt pretty cold. She walked in throwing herself on his bed sighing happily as she discovered it was as comfortable as it looked. She felt the bed shift as he crawled in next to her. She looked his way as saw he had a grin that matched the Cheshire Cats in Alice in Wonderland.

"Enjoying yourself?" He questioned and she answered with a nod.

"You know what would make this even better?" He gave her a questioning look and she responded by turning on her side and kissing him lightly. She went to pull back but he bit her bottom lip making it hard for her to just pull away. He pressed his lips to hers more forcefully. When she felt his tongue trace over her bottom lip she happily granted him access savoring the sensations his tongue brought her. She pulled him closer, wrapping her arms around his neck. His hands rested on her hips and her body responded by bringing him even closer, leaving no space at all between them. He trailed kisses along her jaw leading down to her neck eliciting small moans from her lips. Her hands roamed across his arms and back feeling his muscles flex as he kneaded her flesh between his hands. Phil rolled Mackenzie onto her back settling between her legs, his hands roamed under her shirt feeling her soft skin.

"I missed this." She said as she pulled away staring into his green eyes.

"I missed you." He said as he nuzzled her cheek.

"Maybe we should stop here before we get carried away."

"I don't want to." Phil had started trailing more kisses along her jaw and Mackenzie was tempted to give in but the idea that she would face her family the next day dampened any desire she had. The last thing she wanted to do was show up at her parent's house with a certain glow that meant she had gotten some. Despite being twenty nine she still felt like she was a teenager when it came to sex and her parents.

"Please Phil, not tonight." His kisses stopped and he looked her in the eyes seeing that she was very serious he relented. Without a word he climbed off of her and laid down looking like a wounded puppy.

"Don't give me that look."

"What look?" He tried to hide his irritation but failed.

"Maybe I should stay in a guest room." She felt like he was trying to guilt her into sleeping with him and she wasn't going to stand for it. Their first time together should be because they both wanted to, not because he made her feel guilty or obligated. No amount of puppy dog eyes wwas going to make her change her mind. She got up but was stopped when she felt him grab her arm.

"Don't go. I'm sorry, I just really missed you. I promise nothing more than sleeping will go on." She scanned his face looking for any sign of deception. Any glint that he was just putting on an act but found none. She sighed accepting his apology, albeit a bit reluctantly.

"Thanks. I just hate facing my parents after..." Her voice trailed off, it sounded childish now that she had said it out loud.

"You're honestly telling me that even at twenty nine you still can't talk to your parents about sex." He was baffled at how innocent she could be at moments.

"I can talk to them about sex in general, just not _my_ sex life. If I go over there after having sex with you I'm going to be extremely awkward and give myself away. Then the onslaught of questions about you and if I was being safe will just add to my embarrassment so it's best to avoid it all together." The words tumbled out of her mouth faster and faster with every millisecond that passed.

"So I embarrass you?" He wanted to think that she would proudly present him as her other half but he understood how she may be a bit reluctant, although that understanding didn't mean that he would like it.

"No, not at all just..." She growled in frustration trying to find the right words and coming up short. She wasn't ashamed of him and she had to let him know that.

"I would gladly introduce you to everyone, I'm not ashamed of or embarrassed by you. It's just...okay I'm going to tell you something and you have to promise not to laugh."

"Why do I have to promise?"

"Just promise me, no questions."

"Fine I promise."

"Okay I had my first steady boyfriend at sixteen. He was literally the boy next door and we had been friends for years. That summer my parents were out one day and we were up in my room. One thing led to another and we ended up having sex and right in the middle my mom came home and walked in on us. I ended up falling off the bed." She heard Phil's intake of breath in his attempt to keep his promise.

"How did you fall off? The only way that would happen was in you were..." Despite his best effort suppressed laughter made his voice quiver.

"Riding him, yeah I was." Phil pursed his lips together trying to stay quiet.

"That's not even the worse part. The worst part was that my mom didn't react like a typical mom. She didn't yell or ground me until the next century. She handed me a bunch of condoms and the Kama Sutra saying I should check out the pages she dog eared since they were her and my dad's favorites." That was the final straw. Laughter burst from Phil like an explosion.

"It's not funny. Do you know how traumatizing that is for a teen? I didn't have sex again until I was out of college."

"Are you kidding me? That is psychological warfare at its best. You're mom is good."

"That she is. So you see why I refuse to have my mom know anything in this area of my life."

"I get it." He pulled her down so she was sitting on his lap and she cuddled into his arms. "We can wait." He kissed the top of her head and she felt his stomach contract from the few giggles that still passed his lips. They stood like that for some time just enjoying each other's company until Mackenzie let out a large yawn.

"Maybe we should get some sleep." Phil prompted and she nodded sleepily. They took turns in the bathroom getting changed, both fearing what seeing each other half naked would lead to. Mackenzie was already curled up under the sheets when Phil emerged from the adjoining bathroom in nothing but his boxers.

"I can put on some pants if that makes you more comfortable." Phil prompted after seeing the look on Mackenzie's face.

"No, your house, your bed, you can sleep in whatever you want." She gave him a reassuring smile and he crawled in next to her. Wrapped his arms around her waist he kissed the top of her head taking in the smell of coconut from her shampoo.

"Night Kenz."

"Night Punk." They both drifter off into sleep, with content smiles on their faces.


	20. Chapter 20

**This is the longest chapter to date, hope you enjoy. Feel free to review. It's always good to receive constructive criticism. Enjoy**

"I can pay for a cab."

"It's no problem."

"Yes it is. My parents house is in the opposite direction of Chaleen's. Besides I already called, they'll be here any minute." Mackenzie finished zipping up her boot and stood up to leave the room but not before she gave Phil a light kiss. He admired her as she walked out. She put on a sweater dress with tights and calf high boots. Phil just wanted to stay in and peel every scrap of clothing off of her but he knew that wasn't an option.

"Fine you can take a cab but I'm paying for it." He handed her enough money to cover the cab fare but she just brushed past him.

"I can pay for my ride."

"Just take it." His tone threatening.

"Or what?" He answered by grabbing her and holding her body against him, arms trapped at her sides and shoving the money down the front of her dress. He would have gotten racier by shoving it in bra but knew that would not have ended well.

"Phil!" She tried to sound disgusted but in reality it turned her on and it showed in her voice. Usually she was the dominant one when it came to intimacy but she had a feeling he wouldn't let her take control so easily. He let her go and she fished for the money which had settled into her cleavage. "That was very mature." Sarcasm dripped from her words. She looked at him as he put on his jacket.

"You wouldn't have taken it if I handed the money to you so I had to resort to extreme measures. Besides I know you enjoyed it. I heard it in your voice."

"Oh really." She sashayed over to him making sure to swing her hips a bit more than usual. HIs eyes were glued to her. "Why don't we just stay in tonight? I'm sure everyone will forgive us." She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him down for a sultry kiss. She trailed her hand down his body and stroked him over his jeans feeling that he was semi-hard. The contact sent a jolt through his body and he craved her in every way possible. A car horn sounded from outside and Mackenzie pulled away abruptly leaving Phil speechless.

"On second thought, I should get going."

"You can't just leave me like this." He gestured to his aroused state and she shrugged.

"You shouldn't have shoved money down my dress. Payback's a bitch." She blew him a kiss before heading out the door.

He couldn't believe she would do something like that. He concentrated on every turn off imaginable and finally got his body to calm down.

"She is so getting it later." He said to himself as he made his way to his car.

Mackenzie had been waiting outside her house for nearly five minutes trying to stir up the courage to ring the bell. She finally settled on knocking, hoping that if she did it softly enough no one would hear and she can claim that she had dropped by but no one was home. Unfortunately her hopes were dashed when James answered. As soon as he saw who it was his smile disappeared.

"Happy Thanksgiving." Mackenzie said enthusiastically hoping he would lighted up but she had no such luck. He rolled his eyes and walked back inside the house taking a long sip from the beer in his hand. She entered and went to the kitchen knowing her mom would be hard at work. Shock overtook her when she saw Sarah standing there tending to the turkey.

"Where's my mom?" Mackenzie asked alerting Sarah to her presence.

"Why are you here?"

"It's my parents house and it's Thanksgiving. Why are you cooking? My mom does it every year and will thrash anyone who gets in her way."

"My _mother-in-law_ is in the back yard having a glass of wine, relaxing. She's thrilled that I am doing the cooking this year. She finally has a daughter who wants to be helpful. " The way Sarah emphasized mother-in-law sounded almost desperate. As if Sarah had to convince herself she was a part of the family. Mackenzie rolled her eyes biting her tongue. She knew Sarah was baiting her and she refused to let her win. Deciding to get a more reliable source Mackenzie went searching for her mom. She found her nursing a glass of red wine, anger evident on her features.

"Happy Thanksgiving ." Mackenzie said getting her mother's attention. Her mother's face lit up with happiness and she stood quickly enveloping Mackenzie in a rib crushing hug.

"Hi sweetie, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too mom. I have a question."

"I already know what you're going to ask and the answer is that little bitch started cooking at the crack of dawn. When I came in to start she had already had everything seasoned and set to start. She took Thanksgiving out from under me. So I'm out here with my wine, trying not to kill her with my bare hands. Ever since she got that ring on her finger she has been nothing but a selfish, arrogant bitch." Mackenzie knew her mom was a bit tipsy by the way she was speaking. The only time she every cursed was after a few glasses and that was only when she was really angry. "I should have listened to you but no. I fell for her fake charm and now I can't cook Thanksgiving dinner for my family. She even put pineapple on the ham. I told her you were allergic and that only made her put a few more slices on it." Hearing that did make Mackenzie disappointed. Her mother's holiday ham was always her favorite dish out of everything. "It's like she's out to get you. She still harps on how you took the top of her wedding cake. I felt sorry for her at first but now good for her. She deserved that and more." A sense of vindication overtook her and she didn't correct her mother. It was a silent truth that she was the perpetrator of the great cake heist, she was just glad they didn't know she had a partner in crime. Phil would start out with a clean slate when he did finally meet them.

"It's okay mom, I'm just glad I get to see you. Where's dad?"

"He locked himself up in the garage."

"I'll be right back, go easy on the wine." She got up and made her way back inside and to the side garage door. He dad was sitting down tinkering with what looked like a car part.

"Hey dad." He turned to her and a smile lit up his features.

"Hey slugger."

"What you working on?"

"A motor for that bike over there." He gestured to motorcycle on the other end of the garage. Mackenzie automatically recognized it as the bike her brother had as a teen. She had always wanted to ride it but her mother had forbid it. It was bad enough her son rode one she didn't want her daughter put in danger as well. Growling in frustration he threw the motor on the workbench.

"Rough day?" Mackenzie prompted.

"Between Sarah and your mother I have had my hands full all day. Your brother has been no help whatsoever. All he does is sit on the couch with that dam beer." Mackenzie didn't know what to say so she kept quiet. The silence didn't last long. James came in announcing dinner was ready and left as quickly as he came.

"Did he even speak to you today?" Her dad questioned and Mackenzie answered with a shake of her head. They both made their way into the dining room. There was a feast set out and Mackenzie feared that half of it had the opportunity to kill her. Everyone took a seat, her father sitting at the head her mother on his left. She took the spot next to her mom and James and Sarah sat across from them.

"Why don't we go around and say what we are thankful for. Sarah you should start." Mackenzie's mother prompted.

"I am thankful for my wonderful in-laws. You both have welcomed me with open arms." Sarah made sure to keep Mackenzie out of her statement a fact that everyone noted.

"I am thankful to have such a loving wife." James said giving Sarah a look that made Mackenzie want to hurl. Her father was up next and his answer didn't disappoint.

"I'm thankful the Bears won their last home game." Her mother gave him a slap on the arm and a look that would kill if it were physically possible. Mackenzie had to stifle her laughter. "What's the problem? I am truly thankful our team won." Her father was always a huge sports fan, football being his particular favorite. He started chanting "Chicago" and her mother cut him off by starting her statement.

"I am thankful to have both my children home for the holiday even if they aren't on speaking terms." Her mother threw in giving James a pointed look. He looked down but didn't say a word. Mackenzie was up next and she searched her mind to find something to say. Only Phil came to mind but she didn't want to bring him up, not just yet.

"I am thankful for having a job that I love and parent's who are supportive." She confessed and it was true to an extent.

"Can we eat now?" Mackenzie's dad asked once again breaking the heavy mood.

"Yes John we can eat." Mackenzie' mother said exasperated and everyone dug in. Mackenzie found herself asking what each dish contained and found that she could eat everything with the exception of the ham, her favorite.

"I swear she did this on purpose." Mackenzie whispered to her mother who was on her third glass of wine since the start of dinner. Mackenzie was ready to cut her off for the night.

"Of course she did. She has it out for you although I must admit I forgot how good pineapple tasted on ham." Her mom cut a large piece and gave a moan that sounded like it belonged in the bedroom, not the dining room table.

"Glad you're enjoying it."

"So Kenz" Sarah started speaking and Mackenzie cringed at the harsh use of her nickname. She was accustomed to the teasing and flirty way Phil had said it and immediately longed for him to be with her. "Any luck in the relationship department?" She debated saying anything and figured she could hint at it but not be too specific.

"I've been seeing someone, we're taking it slow though. Just seeing where it goes."

"Codeword for no." Sarah jibed but everyone ignored her.

"So who is he? Where is he from? What does he do? Do you have a picture?" Her mother started with a barrage of questions that thankfully her father had interrupted.

"Anne calm down, the girl just said it was casual. She isn't engaged for god sake." Mackenzie gave him a silent thank you.

"Well can I at least get a name?" Mackenzie's mom asked disappointment evident in her voice.

"His name is Phillip but I call him Phil."

"Is he from New York?" He mother pressed on.

"No Chicago actually but he travels a lot for his job." Mackenzie mentally slapped herself for bringing that up. Saying he was a wrestler would make her look like a total liar unless he came over and she didn't want to drag him away from his family unless absolutely necessary.

"Oh what does he do?" The dreaded question. She was saved by her dad yet again.

"Anne didn't I say to quit it? I just want to eat in peace." Mackenzie was thankful for that. She wanted to keep it vague but that went out the window.

"Is he here for the holiday?" Her mother couldn't help herself.

"ANNE!" Her father screamed scaring everyone in that moment.

"Fine I'll zip it." She made a motion like she was zipping her lips shut. That didn't stop Sarah.

"Since your mom can't ask I will. What does he do?" Mackenzie could find no way around it, she told the truth.

"He's a wrestler."

"A wrestler? Like on the Olympics or that violent stuff on TV?" Her mom asked concern in her voice.

"The violent stuff on TV." Mackenzie stuffed a forkful of mashed potatoes in her mouth and waited for the outburst but none came from her mom. She sat back contemplating how to process the information.

"When will you stop lying? First the cake now this, seriously how desperate are you?" Sarah insulted her and Mackenzie wanted to reach over the table and throttle her right then and there.

"I'm not lying." Mackenzie defended.

"Oh please I happen to watch wrestling and the only wrestler from Chicago is CM Punk. Like he would ever date you." Sarah gestured to Mackenzie with a look of disgust on her face.

"You watch wrestling?" Mackenzie asked shocked. She did not look or act like the type of woman who watched wrestling.

"Yeah I do, half naked men with smoking bodies all greased up is a girls wet dream." Mackenzie heard a cough and looked over at the source. Her father was sputtering like he had inhaled a bunch of smoke.

"I'm sure..." Her father started although it sounded rather strangled "Mackenzie would have no reason to lie about this."

"I know she's lying. She's jealous of me, always has been since high school." Mackenzie felt her anger bubble beneath the surface and it took all her self control to not stab her with the carving knife. She settled on getting up and walking away from the table. She sat in the backyard phone in hand debating whether she should send a distress text to Phil. She looked up and saw her mom walking toward her, bottle in hand and made a flash decision.

"You should take some of this back home for Mackenzie." Chaleen said as she was packing up the leftovers from dinner.

"I don't know."

"I can't eat all of this, take some." She didn't let him answer, she just started piling a bit of everything into a Tupperware container and bagged it when she was done. "When are you picking her up."

"The plan is to meet at the house around ten." They were currently the only two left after dinner. He heard his phone chime and felt a jolt. He was worried Mackenzie would need him and felt a rush of anxiety every time his phone made a sound. He read the text on the screen

_S.O.S_

_Kenz_

He typed his response quickly.

"Have to go save the day."

"I hope it isn't too bad." Chaleen said, worry evident in her voice. He had filled her in on the whole situation between Mackenzie and her new in-law.

"I hope so too." He grabbed the bag with the food and made his way out to his car.

Mackenzie's phone chimed less than a minute after she sent out her text.

_I'm coming to save the day_

_Punk_

Mackenzie let out a sigh of relief as her mom, not so gracefully, sat down on the grass next to her.

"I believe you." Was all she said before taking a large swig of wine straight from the bottle.

"You've had enough." Mackenzie said as she pried the bottle from her mother's hands. Her mother was very far gone but she let her take the bottle with no problem. "Let's get you inside." She helped her mother up and guided her back inside the house. She saw her father sitting in the living room.

"Where's Sarah and James?"

"Clearing up the dining room."

"I'm going to put mom to bed." He gave her a nod and she helped her mother climb the stairs, making sure she didn't trip and bring them both down. Her mother made it a point to never drink to excess but losing all control over the day had pushed her over the edge. Mackenzie felt like going and punching Sarah in the face for ruining the holiday but knew it would solve nothing. Mackenzie sat her mother down on her bed and took special care to remove her mom's jewelry and place it in the jewelry box. She then proceeded to tuck her in, clothes and all. Once her mother was tucked in Mackenzie ran to get a glass of water and a couple of Aspirin and left them on her nightstand. She had a feeling her mother would be very hung over in the morning.

"Happy Thanksgiving mom." She whispered giving her mother one last kiss on the cheek and made her way downstairs. She found Phil busy talking to her father. The minute she heard the words bears she knew they were talking sports.

"Hey didn't hear you come in." She said giving him a quick kiss hello.

"Yeah your sister-in-law let me in. Is there any particular reason why her jaw practically hit the floor?" Mackenzie felt a triumphant smile creep over her face.

"I'll fill you in later." She pulled Phil in to a kiss not caring that her father was right there. He was her savior at that moment and she wanted him to know.

"You want anything to eat? There's plenty of food left over." Her father offered Phil. It was his way of breaking up the awkward moment and Mackenzie pulled away giving her father some relief.

"No thanks, if I eat another bite I'm going to explode." Phil answered him a smirk on his face.

"Suit yourself."

"Well we better get going. I tucked mom in and left her some water and painkillers on the nightstand." She addressed the last part to her father.

"Always so considerate, have a good night. Come over again before you leave. Sarah's only here for tonight." Mackenzie's father said giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Nice to meet you." He shook Phil's hand and Phil gave him that many nod that said he felt the same. Mackenzie led them toward the door but made a pit stop at the kitchen.

"Have a good night Sarah." Mackenzie gave her sweet smile which Sarah did not return. Satisfied in having been justified she started to make her way to the door, Phil in tow.

"Kenz hold on." She heard her brother's voice from across the dining room. "Sorry about Sarah being so..."

"Bitchy?" She added and he nodded in agreement.

"Yeah that." He paused letting out a sigh before saying "Happy Thanksgiving." He wrapped her in a hug which she returned happily. He left without another word and Mackenzie and Phil made it to his car.

"So interesting night?" Phil prompted from behind the wheel.

"You can say that." She gave him the entire rundown of the nights events up until his arrival.

"I'm surprised you didn't text me sooner." He said once she was done with her story.

"I tried to stick it out as long as I could. I didn't want to disturb your night which by the way, how was it?" She looked at him taking in the few features she could see in the dim light.

"Not as exciting as yours. Just me and my sisters having dinner and catching up."

"Sounds relaxing." She was a bit jealous he had such a good relationship with his siblings.

"You can say that. Chaleen sent you some food."

"Good I'm still a bit hungry. I didn't eat much, I was too pissed off." Phil handed her the bag and she peaked in. It was a mix of all the classics, mashed potatoes, stuffing, green bean casserole, turkey, ham and cranberry sauce.

"Chaleen made everything with your allergies in mind so you don't have to worry. " They sat silently in the car, the rumbling of Mackenzie's stomach broke the silence. "You can eat now if you want. I think she packed a fork too." Mackenzie looked in the bag and saw a plastic fork and decided to have a taste, happy that Phil's sister was considerate. She tried a bit of each and ended up eating half of what was there. She put the lid back on, finally satisfied.

"That was delicious. I have to thank Chaleen later." She leaned back in the chair and started rubbing her neck, highly aware of the tension that had built up there.

"What's wrong?"

"Just tense, had a long day."

"Maybe I can find a way to help you relax." There was more behind his words and Mackenzie felt a shiver run down her spine.

"What did you have in mind?" She tried her best to sound composed. The only giveaway was the slight breathiness that she couldn't get rid of.

"I can give you a massage." He offered and Mackenzie felt another jolt go through her body. The prospect of where that massage might lead made her smile.

"That actually sounds really good."


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay a few things to run down 1) I am officially done with finals for this semester so updates will be more regular, trying to keep it at 1-2 chapters per week. This is going to be for most of the summer, yay! 2) Keep the comments coming, its great to hear what you guys think. I love constructive criticism 3) This is important, this chapter is short and I did that for a specific reason. This is an adult chapter, hence the M rating on the story. If you enjoy this stuff go ahead and read along if not skip this chapter. If you skip it you won't miss anything important I promise you. With that said I thank everyone who commented on the last chapter. It's great to hear from you all and I hope you enjoy.**

When they had made their way up to Phil's bedroom Mackenzie threw herself on the bed and stared at the ceiling, enjoying the comfort of the bed beneath her. She felt her leg get lifted and the boot on her calf began to loosen. Looking down she saw Phil at work unzipping them. The first on was off and he began to rub her foot, eliciting a small sigh of pleasure from her lips. He moved onto the next one and repeated his actions.

"That feels so good." He didn't say a word back. He responded by reaching under her dress and peeling her leggings off. "Hey, I did not say you could do that." Mackenzie giggled at his enthusiasm.

"I've wanted to take these off you from the minute you put them on." He admired her legs, lean and muscular from her daily runs.

"Since you've taken the liberty of undressing me I can do the same." She stood and reached for the hem of his shirt. She was too short to pull it off but he had bent over giving her a better chance of getting it off in one swift motion, which she did. Eyes his tattoos she traced along them with her finger, gently finding her way down to the waistband of his jeans. Hooking her fingers in his belt loops she pulled him close to her. He craned his neck down and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"So am I going to get that massage now?" She whispered, her face less than an inch from his.

"I'll massage you alright." He growled before attacking her neck with kisses and nips that left her breathless. She was too preoccupied with the feeling if his teeth and lips on her neck that she didn't realize he was working on removing her dress. It wasn't until he broke away to pull it over her head that she registered what he was doing. His eyes roamed over her body. Her breasts were enhanced by the lacy black push up bra she had on. He twirled her around to get a full picture and was floored when his eyes registered that she wore a matching thong.

"You actually wore a thong?" Desire dripped from every syllable and Mackenzie reveled in it.

"I was wearing legging. I always wear a thong with leggings." She worked on the button of his jeans and pulled them drop to the floor, allowing him to step out of them. Her eyes lingered on Phil member which was straining to free itself from the confines of his boxers. He took no time in kissing her again, lips feverishly attacking hers, their breathing steadily getting heavier.

He reached back to unhook her bar, throwing it across the room. His hand cupped her breasts, massaging them in his hand. Taking her nipple into his mouth her sucked and nipped until it hardened and stood at attention and then made quick work of doing the same to the other.

"Your breasts are like candy." He said before kissing her again, his tongue battling with hers for dominance. He broke away to early for her liking and quickly pulled off her thong, leaving her standing completely naked before him. "Lay down." The command sent chills down her body. Part of her wanted to obey but the other part raged for her to take control yet again.

"What if I don't want to?" He answered her by picking her up and tossing her playfully on the bed. She looked up at him a look of astonishment on her face and he answered her with a smirk. He crawled between her legs and trailed kisses up her right inner thigh at an excruciatingly slow pace. He finally reached the area she had most wanted him kissing but skipped over and started work on her left thigh, kissing his way up slowly.

"Phil please." She pleaded, not being able to withstand the torture. He was halfway up her left thigh and stopped.

"What do you want?" It was heavy with desire. She hoped in that moment he would do anything she asked and for once she was at a loss for words. Once again she was torn between letting him take the reins or taking them for herself.

"Could you speed it up a bit?" It sounded more like begging than she was accustomed to but he had her tottering on the edge and she so desperately wanted to fall off the cliff into the bliss she knew he could give her.

"Nope." He responded shortly before resuming his work at an even slower pace. Mackenzie growled in frustration knowing there was no way he would pick up the pace now. He made it up to the apex of her thigh again and Mackenzie felt her lower half tingle with anticipation but once again Phil succeeded in frustrating her when he moved and kissed her right above her belly button.

"Why are you torturing me?" She mentally chastised herself for sounding so needy.

"It's not fun being tortured is it? Maybe you'll think twice about riling me up and then just leaving." Mackenzie remembered the incident before she had left to her parents house and giggled.

"You totally deserved it." She remembered the rush she had gotten from his small show of dominance and the slight anger that came along with it. She wanted control but with him it was near impossible to stay 100% in control. He had the ability to make her let go and enjoy the heat of the moment whether she could control it or not.

"Oh really." He rubbed his index finger along her fold, exploring every inch of her outer lips but carefully avoided her clit. The teasing was worse than when he had kissed her a few moments ago. She willed herself to not beg him to do as she wanted. She hadn't been intimate with someone for months and the pent up frustration combined with the current teasing were making her very desperate. Her breath caught in her throat she gathered what little self composure she had left. She refused to let him see her squirm too much. "I can do this all day."

"What do you want?" Her words were breathy and barely audible. "So much for self control." She thought to herself.

"Nothing, I just enjoy watching you squirm." Mackenzie was skirting on the edge on an orgasm. Her lack of any sexual activity made her hyper sensitive to any touch her had given her but she needed him to fully touch her so she could reach her peak.

"Please Phil." She half screamed, finally forgetting all about saving face. She just wanted release. He obliged and plunged two fingers inside her finding her g-spot quickly. She let out a sound that was a cross between and moan and a whimper and he answered by rubbing his thumb in gentle circles on her highly sensitive nub. It wasn't long before she felt the old but familiar tingling start at her toes. It made its way up her body in a slow wave before crashing over her like a tsunami. Wave after wave hitting her drawing screams of pleasure from her lips. Phil stopped when she had calmed down and she looked at his through a euphoric haze only to be ramped up again by him licking his fingers clean. She sat up and kissed him tasting a small hint of herself enjoying how she could taste him underneath. She made quick work of ridding him of his boxers, leaving him ready for action. She went to pull him back into a kiss but was a bit dismayed when he actually pulled farther away. She was relieved to see that he was just reaching for a condom in his nightstand drawer. She was glad he was being responsible because in the heat of the moment she had forgotten and she was on no form of birth control.

He settled on top of her and she wrapped her legs around his waist, grinding her hips signaling what she wanted. He answered by slowly entering her, letting out a contented sigh as he felt her warmth wrap around him. He set a slow but steady pace, getting acquainted with the feel of her body. Soon she was rocking her hips along with his, trailing kisses and nips along his collarbone.

"Faster." She commanded and he obliged, picking up the pace. Soon they were lost in a sea of moans, kisses, panting and heated expletives. Phil felt his climax close but didn't want to reach it before Mackenzie. Reaching down he started rubbing her clit in time with his thrusts. It wasn't long before he felt her tighten around him as she chanted his name like it was a prayer, the sights and feel of her climaxing as she chanted his name like it was a prayer, the sights and feel of her climaxing sending him over the edge. He collapsed next to her removing the condom in the process and tossing it to the trash can. They both lay there, working to catch their breath.

"That...was...just...wow." Mackenzie said.

"Have I actually rendered you speechless."

"I think you have but don't get too excited. I haven't had sex in about five months." She cuddled next to him using his chest as a pillow and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Oh really, well since you got the first one out of your system, let's see if I can render you speechless once again." He tried to roll on top of her again but she didn't let him. She crawled under the sheet and cuddled into ball hoping he would take the hint. The first time had worn her out, she just wanted to sleep.

"You just want to sleep?" He asked softly and she answered with a nod. He gestured for her to cuddle up to him again and she happily did so, resuming her spot on his chest. His heartbeat lulled her off into a peaceful sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

**Okay so I've hit a bit of a dry spell on my writing, it took quite a bit to get this out and also the site was being stupid for a few days and wouldn't let me post. I'm finally getting this up, hope you enjoy. Feedback is always appreciated.**

They both awoke to the sound of a phone ringer going off across the room. Phil growled, for once he was having a peaceful night's sleep only to be woken up way too early.

"Stay I'll get it. It's my phone anyway." Mackenzie said as she crawled out of bed, realizing she was still naked from the previous nights encounter she grabbed a sheet and started rummaging through the pile of clothes careless thrown across the room. She finally found her phone after it stopped ringing and saw it was a call from her parents, and called them right back.

"Hey slugger. I just called you." Her dad answered.

"Yeah dad, I saw. You kind of woke me and Phil up." She tried her best to keep the annoyance out of her voice. He father wasn't as perceptive as her mother or Phil for that matter about her moods, so it wasn't a difficult task.

"I'm surprised you two were still sleeping, it's almost noon."

"It is?" Mackenzie glanced at the clock and was shock to find her dad was right. It had been quite a long time since she had slept till noon and she knew for a fact Phil barely slept, even on his days off.

"Yeah, anyway I was calling to see if you are coming over for the annual Williams family after Thanksgiving football game." Mackenzie had completely forgotten about it. She contemplated skipping it but knew it would break her father's heart. He looked forward to this game and it was one of the rare moments they got to bond.

"Sure just let me get ready." She said with a sigh.

"Are you bringing the boyfriend over?" He dad sounded excited about the prospect of Phil coming over.

"I'm not sure, I'll ask him. See you in about an hour dad."

"Okay see you then." The line disconnected and Mackenzie took a deep breath. Every year for as long as she could remember her father and her brother played football the day after Thanksgiving. When she was ten she wanted to join and in order to keep an even number her mom had joined in making it girls versus boys. She had attended every game up until the year before when she refused to come back home for the holiday. A move she was happy for since that was the day Sarah and James announced their engagement.

"Who was that?" Phil asked breaking Mackenzie out of her thought stream.

"My dad, wanted to know if I was coming over for our usual after Thanksgiving football game. He invited you to come along too."

"Are you going?" He mumbled in response.

"Yeah, I doubt Sarah would want to come over and if she does I can always tackle her." She sat down next to Phil and took in his appearance. His hair was a mess and his eyes were half lidded from being woken up too early. "You have any plans for today?" She asked as she cuddled back up with him.

"Not really. My sisters are all working. I though you and I could have a day in." She knew he wanted more than a day on the couch watching T.V. just by his tone. If that didn't give it away the eyebrow wiggle sure did.

"My dad asked if you were coming with me which is his way of saying he really wants you there. Do you want to join me in some family football madness?" He was silent for almost a minute and Mackenzie felt her stomach knot itself tight enough to anchor a boat on a dock for the rest of eternity.

"Sounds like fun." He said after what felt like eternity and a sigh of relief escaped her lips.

"Good get dressed." She hopped out of bed and ran to the bathroom hoping to get a shower before he did. When she emerged he was standing in the bedroom in his jeans rummaging for a shirt.

"You're dressed already?"

"Yeah I have more than one shower in the house. I just took one in another room." She nodded and made quick work of getting dressed. Going through her small travel bag she notice she didn't have a top she was willing to risk getting grass stains on and she let out a growl of frustration.

"Is there a problem?" Phil asked alerting her to his presence. He had a smirk plastered on his face like he was enjoying her annoyance.

"I have nothing to wear to this football game. I have no problem dirtying up my jeans but the tops I have are too nice to possibly get torn and stained."

"I guess you play tackle then." She nodded and watched as he rummaged through a drawer pulling out a t-shirt that said _Best in the World_. "Put this on." He handed her his shirt and she hesitated before taking it. It was swimming on her but she loved that it smelled like him.

"You may not get this back." She joked wrapping her arms around him. "I may just use it to sleep when I'm not with you."

"I'd rather take it off you and have a repeat of last night since I am currently with you." He said littering her jaw with light kisses. The realization that she was going to her parent house after having a night with Phil hit her like a ton of bricks and she tensed up immediately. "What wrong?" Phil asked, concern shining in his eyes.

"I just realized I'm going to my parent house after having a night of mind blowing sex." It took a moment for Phil to register why it would be a problem for her and laughed when he remembered her story.

"It'll be fine. Your mom will probably be too hung over to notice anything and from what you tell me your dad isn't that perceptive." He attempted to calm her down with logic.

"You're probably right." She said taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself down; it didn't work.

"So the sex was mind blowing?" There was a teasing tone in his voice and she answered him by hitting him on the shoulder playfully.

"We need to get going." Mackenzie said walking out the room, leaving Phil to follow.

"Hey slugger." Mackenzie's dad pulled her into a big hug which was uncharacteristic of him.

"Hey dad, what's up?"

"Nothing, why would you ask?" He had a panicked look in his eyes.

"I know something is wrong, spill." Phil stood back watching the back and forth between the two. Seeing her father now he knew where she inherited her inability to lie.

"I didn't think she would come over."

"The wicked bitch of the west is here isn't she." The look on his face told her everything. She heard Phil snicker at her creative nickname for Sarah but chose to ignore him. "Sorry Kenz." Hearing her father use her nickname felt weird but she didn't mention it, he felt bad enough.

"It's okay, you don't control what she does. Is she playing in the game?" He answered with a shrug meaning he had no clue.

"Hey Phil, glad you could make it." He said acknowledging Phil's existence and giving him a firm handshake. Her father gestured for them to enter the house.

"Thank you for inviting me Mr. Williams." Phil addressed Mackenzie's father as they entered the house.

"Mr. Williams is my father, call me John." They walked into the living room and Mackenzie did a quick check and was relieved to see only her mother sitting in the couch, nursing a cup off black coffee.

"Hey mom, how you feeling?" Mackenzie asked in a hushed tone, her stomach doing little flips as her anxiety built, memories of her night with Phil rushing back. She fought to remain calm.

"Get over it, you're an adult there's no need to feel embarrassed." She thought to herself. Her mom didn't say anything, just grumbled what she thought to be a hello.

"Ma are you okay?" This time she was a bit louder, signaling that she wanted a real answer, not an incoherent grumble.

"I feel as good as I look." Her mom answered in a very sarcastic tone and Mackenzie thoroughly examined her. She was pale, her eyes were bloodshot and she had apparently just rolled out of bed and took time to make herself look presentable.

"So I guess you're not playing in the game." The look her mother gave her said more than a thousand words and none of them were good.

"This sucks, I'm the only girl in the game now." Mackenzie said turning to her father.

"No you aren't." The irritating voice came from behind her. She turned to find Sarah entering from the back door followed by her brother. Sarah was wearing a low cut top and skinny jeans, not what you would call football attire.

"You can't be serious."

"Sarah and I think it would be a good bonding experience. You and her, versus me and Phil. Dad will keep score." Mackenzie felt her anger flare. The game had been a set up.

"I don't believe you all. There is no chance in hell that I will ever be on a team with you." She glared daggers at Sarah.

"I'm sorry okay. I know in the past I haven't been the best person but I really want to start over, you are my sister-in-law after all." Mackenzie didn't believe a word of it. She looked around at everyone Phil gave her a shrug saying it was up to her and everyone else had a look that said they hoped she accepted the apology.

"Let's just play." She answered trudging her way to the backyard, dreading the game to come. They established their end zones and Mackenzie made one last attempt at switching partners.

"I don't see why we can't pay couple versus couple."

"Because you and Phil are both athletic and Sarah and I are not. It makes more sense to split you two up besides the game was always girls versus guys." Mackenzie huffed in frustration and watched as Phil walked over to her.

"You want to leave?" He grabbed her hand in hopes they it will calm her down.

"No then I'll just look petty. Did you see the top she has on? One good tackle and she's flashing her tits to everyone."

"I'd rather see yours. They're way bigger." He leaned in to kiss her cheek and continued down to her neck.

"Can you stop?" The fact that she was giggling stopped her from sounding serious so she pushed his shoulder to drive the point home. He pulled away and had a grin on his face.

"Got you to smile." She answered him by rolling her eyes and walking toward Sarah, her partner for the game.

"Girls first." James said tossing the ball to Mackenzie and the game started.

Mackenzie passed the ball to Sarah and ran to tackle James who was hot on Sarah's trail. She jumped on his back and James fell beneath her. Mackenzie tried to get up to tackle Phil but it was too late, he already had Sarah on the ground.

"That was rougher than I expected." Sarah said as she got up. Mackenzie expected to her to be upset, instead she was looking at Phil like she wanted to rip his clothes off and have her way with him. She looked around and saw that the guys didn't notice it so she brushed it off. They continued to play picking up points every so often. So far they were tied. Mackenzie knew the guys were going easy on them but she was having fun despite her partner. Sarah kept on Phil like white on rice. Mackenzie tried her best to not get irritated but if Sarah made one wrong move Mackenzie was ready to hit her right in the face with the ball.

"Last play before sudden death." Her father announced and Mackenzie knew they had to score. Sarah began to run and Mackenzie got into an open spot and Sarah threw her the ball which she caught easily and took off. Phil was hot on her tail and she kicked into high gear but it was no use. He caught her, picking her up and bringing her down to the ground. The feeling of his body on hers brought back memories of their previous night and she fought to keep her head in the game.

"Nice tackle." She said taking a deep breath to calm herself from the surge of hormones.

"I try my best." He answered and kissed the spot right below her ear before he got off her and helped her off the ground. Mackenzie looked toward Sarah and saw she was glaring daggers at her. She was ready to question her when Phil turned and Sarah's entire expression changed from angry to flirty. Mackenzie couldn't help the flare of anger that came over her. It was one thing to sneak a grab while she tackled him but to overtly flirt right in front of her was a whole other matter.

"Overtime, guys have the ball first." Mackenzie's dad announced and she fought to keep her concentration on the task at hand. Phil passed to James and Mackenzie was off to tackle Phil before Sarah could get to him. Phil graciously allowed her to take him down and grabbed her backside in the process.

"Did you just grab my ass?" She asked a slight giggle in her voice.

"It's better than Sarah grabbing my ass all game."

"You noticed that too huh." He nodded and rolled his eyes. "Don't worry I will protect your honor." She said and gave him a kiss on his stubbly cheek.

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

"I have my ways."

"There's no need, really"

"You sure, I have no problem with losing a game if it means payback for her copping a feel."

"As flattered as I am it's fine. I will always come home to you." He gave a soft kiss which was quickly interrupted.

"You two lovebirds get up already." James screamed and they both got up reluctantly, once again Sarah was giving Mackenzie a look that would kill if it were possible and her husband was completely oblivious.

"Fine our turn with the ball." Mackenzie gestured for James to toss it over to her and he did. Mackenzie started the play and Sarah ran toward the end zone, James was about to tackle her down and Mackenzie threw the ball and prayed Sarah caught it. She was extremely competitive and despite not liking her teammate she disliked losing even more. She hit the floor and waited to hear anything of their win or loss, a cry of pain was her answer. When James crawled off Mackenzie she looked up to see Sarah holding her face in pain, her father shocked and Phil with a look of amusement. He wasn't sure if it was intentional but it was a very fitting outcome. James ran to her side, scared that her nose may have been broken.

"She did it on purpose!" Was all Mackenzie heard before James started screaming as well.

"She did not! Why are you always blaming her for every bad thing that happens to you? This was an accident." He inspected her nose. "Come on I'll get you some ice." He added more softly before leading her inside to the kitchen. Phil and Mackenzie made their way back to her dad and they all waited until Sarah and James were out of earshot before speaking.

"Now you know why I call her slugger." John said to Phil, a huge grin on his face.

"I know from first-hand experience that she has a pretty good right hook too." Phil put his arm around her waist and she let him, for once comfortable in the show of affection even if it was in front of her dad.

"You do know I didn't mean to hit her. I may hate her but I don't want an assault charge filed against me." Mackenzie said looking between Phil and her father.

"I know now, lucky mishap then." Phil responded, a huge grin on his face.

"You don't believe in luck." A shrug was his only response.

"I taught her everything she knows." Her father added before he got up out of his chair and led them back in the house, Sarah's cries of pain filled the house followed by James's annoyed comments.

"Stop being such a drama queen, it's barely even swollen."

"She tried to permanently disfigure me for no reason."

"I know she didn't do this on purpose and even if she did you deserve it. You were grabbing at Phil the entire game so stop acting like you're the innocent victim in this." Mackenzie gave Phil a worried look and he just shook his head.

"Can we go?" He asked and she knew he really did not want to stay for the fallout. They made their way to the kitchen for one last goodbye. The entered and all eyes were on them.

"Sorry Sarah, I guess my throw went a bit wild." Sarah looked ready to come back with a smart comment but the death glare from James stopped her.

"It's okay it was an accident." Were her words but her eyes were on James.

"We were just going to head out."

"I'll see you two out." James said and Mackenzie knew he really wanted to talk to her away from Sarah.

"Leaving so soon?" He dad said when he saw the group headed for the door.

"Yeah were all pretty tired and after what happened it's better to just go."

"Okay don't be a stranger now." Her dad said coming over and giving Mackenzie a rib crushing hug. They made their way to the front porch before James turned to Phil.

"Think you could give us a minute?"

"Sure I'll be waiting in the car." Mackenzie tensed up. She truly did not intend to hit Sarah in the face and she hoped her brother believed her.

"Sorry about Sarah being so touchy during the game. She's always been a bit of a flirty but this is the first time she had blatantly tried to grope someone in front of me." He looked hurt and Mackenzie just wanted to give him a big hug but she refrained. They were just mending their relationship, she still didn't feel comfortable.

"You know I didn't hit her on purpose." She wanted so badly for him to believe her.

"I know, you're a great player but when it comes down to the wire, you choke."

"Do not."

"Yes you do, anyway I just wanted to apologize for the both of us." He really did feel horrible for Sarah's actions.

"It's okay, I just hope her nose isn't broken."

"Is it bad that I kind of wish it is?" James gave Mackenzie a look that she knew meant he was a small internal conflict.

"It would serve her right." She knew it was karma rearing its head and Sarah deserved that and more for putting her brother through this.

"Go have another night of fun with your boyfriend." He wiggled his eyebrows and Mackenzie felt her face flush.

"How did you-"

"Come on you were all over each other today and you weren't like that yesterday. That means you finally got some." He had a mischievous glint in his eye and Mackenzie felt her face grow hotter, signaling her blush had worsened.

"Shut up! I'm leaving. Go tend to your wife." She stomped off to the car and climbed in. "What happened? You're red." "Just drive." She ordered and Phil refused to listen. "Not until you tell me what happened." He wanted to know if it was a blush from embarrassment or a flush of anger. "He apologized and then made it clear that he knew I got some last night." Phil busted into a fit of laughter and Mackenzie buried her face in her hands. She knew she should have just stayed at Phil's and avoided the game all together.


End file.
